Ombres et Lumières
by Aosyliah
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de Voldemort, les aurors doivent enquêter sur une série d'agressions à l'encontre d'anciens Mangemorts supposés ou innocentés. Hermione est alors chargée de la protection de Drago Malefoy.
1. Mauvaise rencontre

C'était une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse. Le ciel, lourd de nuages, embrassait presque la terre. A Pré-au-lard, l'été avait vidé les rues des étudiants de Poudlard, et les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans le silence de leur maison. Personne ne remarqua l'homme qui avait transplané aux abords du village. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, Harry Potter marchait lentement en direction du château, l'air morose. Le matin, il avait reçu un hibou du directeur de l'école, qui désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Harry n'avait pas réussi à deviner quel motif poussait Tiberius Desmond à demander sa présence. Finalement, sa curiosité l'avait emporté, et il s'était décidé à revenir à l'endroit où il avait connu tant de joie et de peine, l'endroit où, pour la première fois, il s'était senti chez lui.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que déjà les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis des lustres. Depuis la Grande Bataille, en fait. Dix ans, déjà. Que le temps passait vite. Ses blessures, pourtant, ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées. Au loin, Harry aperçut la silhouette fantomatique de la cabane hurlante. Il pensa à son père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, à Remus Lupin qui avait trouvé la mort avec Tonks, laissant derrière eux un nourrisson. Il pensa à Sirius, son unique parent digne de ce nom, qui était mort en venant à son secours. Et puis, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue. La poussière et les craquements sinistres de la cabane hurlante avaient été les dernières choses qu'il avait vues et entendues avant que la mort ne le prenne à son tour. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La culpabilité de s'être acharné à mal juger son ancien professeur pendant sept ans de suite étreignit encore une fois Harry. Il avait toujours été si lent à comprendre. Tout ce temps perdu en vaines rancœurs…

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait des grilles de Poudlard, Harry eu une fois de plus l'impression que la mort marchait à ses côtés. Rien, en dix ans, n'avait pu le départir de ce sentiment. Ni les moments heureux qu'il passait avec Hermione et Ron, ni les paroles rassurantes que lui chuchotait Ginny. De tous, elle était certainement celle qui avait le plus souffert des ressentiments d'Harry, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais plainte. Elle avait partagé ses peines, ses nuits où il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais elle lui avait également apporté tant de chaleur et d'amour. En elle, il puisait la force de continuer.

Un homme d'âge mûr vint lui ouvrir les grilles de l'entrée. Harry s'étonna brièvement de ne pas voir Hagrid à sa place, mais il se rappela que son vieil ami avait décidé de retourner dans les montagnes, en compagnie de son demi-frère, Graup. Harry sourit au souvenir de toutes les créatures étranges que l'ancien gardien des clés de Poudlard avait fait entrer dans sa vie et celle de ses amis. Alors qu'il parcourait le parc en direction du château, Il trouva que le paysage n'avait plus la même saveur sans l'immense silhouette de Hagrid occupé à son potager, où revenant de la forêt interdite.

Harry arriva au château. Les portes d'entrée lui parurent moins impressionnantes que dans son souvenir. A l'intérieur, le hall renvoyait l'écho de ses pas solitaires. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard se tenaient toujours sous la voûte du plafond enchanté. A l'autre bout de la salle, il voyait encore Dumbledore trôner de toute sa prestance dans l'immense siège de la table des professeurs. Harry soupira avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Au détour d'un couloir, un caquètement sonore le fit sursauter.

- Mais c'est le petit pote Potter !

- Laisse-moi passer, Peeves.

L'esprit frappeur fit une cabriole, et s'éloigna dans un rire. Harry souriait. Dans un monde où il n'arrivait plus à trouver sa place, voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais était réconfortant.

Devant la statue qui menait au bureau directorial, Harry souffla le mot de passe que lui avait donné le gardien, et monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait gravi ces marches durant sa scolarité. Il devait certainement être l'élève qui connaissait le mieux cette partie du château. Il frappa à la porte.

Un sorcier aux cheveux grisés par l'âge et à la carrure robuste lui ouvrit.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravi de vous voir. Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez, s'exclama-t-il en lui cédant le passage. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Harry sourit poliment et prit un siège tout en évitant de trop détailler la pièce ronde, qui lui rappelait trop son ancien propriétaire.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Son coeur manqua un battement au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas celle de Desmond. Il leva les yeux et en comprit la source. Accrochés au mur, les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard l'entouraient. Dans un cadre qu'Harry trouva minuscule, le regard électrique de Dumbledore était fixé sur lui, et malgré la longue barbe argentée qui le cachait à moitié, Harry sentit la chaleur de son sourire.

- Professeur Dumbledore, murmura Harry, par habitude.

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient encore derrière ses lunettes en demi- lune. Harry lui sourit plus largement encore.

- Comme c'est touchant, fit une voix sèche.

Rogue venait de rejoindre Dumbledore dans son cadre. Harry laissa échapper un rire. Les voir tous les deux, même si ce n'était qu'à travers la peinture qui commençait à se craqueler, lui réchauffait le cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, il eût l'impression que rien n'avait changé, et qu'il était encore ce petit garçon qui entrainait ses amis dans des aventures éprouvantes, au mépris de toutes les règles. Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir au présent. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Desmond.

- Je suis navré d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais monsieur Potter et moi-même avons une affaire à discuter.

- Mais bien sûr, Tiberius, pardonnez-nous, fit le portrait de Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry reporta son attention sur le directeur de l'école.

- Bien, monsieur Potter, vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- J'avoue être intrigué, monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Eh bien voilà, hum… J'ai appris que vous aviez démissionné de votre poste d'auror au ministère de la magie.

Desmond fit une pause le temps qu'Harry confirme la nouvelle.

- Bien. Voyez-vous, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vient de prendre sa retraite, et j'ai pensé, qu'étant donné votre parcours et votre expérience, vous seriez tout indiqué pour prendre sa suite, monsieur Potter, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper du regard étonné de Harry. Et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais vous proposer ce poste.

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle proposition. En vérité, il trouvait l'idée qu'on pense à lui pour être professeur inquiétante. Quel piètre exemple il donnerait aux élèves ! Il n'avait jamais respecté le règlement, il n'avait pas vraiment été brillant ou persévérant dans son travail, et surtout, il n'avait même pas terminé sa scolarité. Et puis... Harry imaginait trop les élèves friands d'entendre l'histoire complète de ses aventures plutôt qu'un cours sur les strangulots. Non, il n'avait clairement rien à faire dans l'enseignement.

- Monsieur Desmond, répondit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion, je crains ne pas être la personne qu'il vous faut.

- Voyons, voyons, monsieur Potter ! Qui peut mieux que vous connaître la défense contre les forces du mal ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous proposais un poste de professeur de potions !

Rogue ricana dans le cadre de Dumbledore. Harry lui renvoya un regard amusé. Il cherchait comment exprimer son refus poliment.

- Monsieur, commença-t-il après avoir bien choisi ses mots, j'ai peut-être combattu les forces du mal à de nombreuses reprises dans ma vie, mais une salle de classe me paraît plus effrayante encore.

Desmond rit de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne pense pas être assez pédagogue, et du reste, ma connaissance de cette matière se limite à l'expérience que j'en ai faite. Je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi dire à vos élèves.

Devant la mine dépitée du directeur, il poursuivit :

- Je suis plutôt un homme d'action, vous devez vous en douter.

- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Desmond en agitant la main comme pour éloigner l'idée qu'il pensait le contraire. Je vais être franc avec vous, poursuivit-il. L'école aurait besoin… d'une image positive, si je puis dire.

C'était donc ça, pensa Harry. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un moyen de redorer le blason de l'école, qui s'était un peu terni depuis qu'une des batailles les plus violentes du siècle s'était déroulée entre ses murs. Poudlard ne semblait plus être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Mais si le célèbre Harry Potter y enseignait…

- Je suis navré, mais je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut, répéta Harry, avec plus de conviction.

Après quelques instants de silence, le directeur poussa un soupir.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, je comprends, fit-il. Dumbledore et Rogue m'avaient prévenu que vous refuseriez, bien sûr. J'aurais au moins essayé !

Harry adressa encore un sourire au cadre de Dumbledore. Décidément, ces deux-la le connaissaient par cœur. Desmond s'était levé de sa chaise, et Harry l'imita. Tandis qu'il le raccompagnait à la porte, il lui demanda :

- Mais, si je puis me permettre, une question m'intrigue.

- Laquelle ? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Eh bien, je me demandais, voyez-vous, pourquoi vous aviez décidé d'arrêter vos activités d'auror.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on le lui avait demandé depuis qu'il avait apporté sa démission à Kingsley Shackelbolt, qui, après avoir rempli ses fonctions de premier ministre provisoire, avait exprimé le souhait de diriger l'équipe des aurors du ministère.

- C'est très simple, en vérité, répondit-il. Je désire juste passer un peu plus de temps auprès de ma femme, et peut-être, qui sait, fonder une famille.

- Je vois, répondit Desmond dans un sourire. Eh bien, bonne chance, monsieur Potter, conclut-il en lui serrant la main.

Le jeune sorcier regarda une dernière fois les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Albus Dumbledore souriait toujours, et Harry savait que le visage dur qu'arborait Rogue n'était que le masque qu'il avait eu trop longtemps à porter. S'il avait eu l'air si renfrogné durant les trois quarts de sa vie, il y avait en effet eu peu de chance que la mort le lui retire. En guise de salut, Harry fit un signe de tête à ces deux hommes qu'il respectait tant, et sortit du bureau.

Harry transplana aux abords de Londres. La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps, et déjà, les lumières artificielles de la ville illuminaient le ciel. Il avait envie de marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez lui, au 12, Grimmauld Place, et de réfléchir à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir.

L'air était frais, et les rues luisaient encore de la pluie qui s'était abattue dans la journée.

Fonder une famille avec Ginny. Il s'était surpris à prononcer ces paroles. En vérité, l'idée d'être père lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était être père. Quel étrange sentiment était que d'être orphelin. Harry se disait souvent que ses parents lui manquaient, mais en fin de compte, était-ce vraiment possible ? Il ne les avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais connu. Et pour que quelque chose vous manque, il fallait l'avoir connu. Qu'avait-il à transmettre à un enfant, à part l'absence de ses propres parents ? Mais Ginny, elle, saurait. Elle avait eu la chance de grandir dans une famille nombreuse et avait des parents aimants. Bien sûr, le quotidien des Weasley avait été quelque peu assombri par la mort de Fred. Et bien qu'ils aient mis du temps (en particulier Molly et George), ils avaient réussi à surmonter leur chagrin.

Harry, lui, semblait avoir du mal à vivre dans son temps. Son regard était constamment tourné vers le passé. Il comptait encore les morts. La liste lui paraissait aussi pesante qu'au premier jour. Son malaise à l'idée d'avoir des enfants en était une preuve flagrante. Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à aller de l'avant. Il ne trouvait plus de sens à sa vie. Parfois, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait servi à rien d'autre que tuer Voldemort. Après tout, sa vie était une prophétie. A quoi bon donner naissance à des vies qui promettaient d'être aussi gaspillées ? L'espoir, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Occupé à ruminer ces pensées, Harry, qui longeait alors un parc cerné par de lourdes grilles ouvragées, mit un certain temps avant d'entendre les éclats de voix qui déchiraient la nuit. Arraché à son sombre monde intérieur, il tendit l'oreille. Le silence était revenu dans la rue déserte. Un moldu avait dû un peu trop pousser le volume de sa télévision. Aussitôt après qu'il eut pensé à cette explication, des rires euphoriques se firent entendre. De toute évidence, cela venait du parc. Peut-être des jeunes qui avaient décidé de passer une soirée au clair de lune, se dit-il en pensant à Dudley et sa bande, qui, de leur temps, terrorisaient les gamins de Little Whinging. Harry n'y prêta plus attention et poursuivit sa marche. Mais une phrase le glaça, l'obligeant à s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

- On dirait bien que le Doloris le laisse indifférent, Adéric, commentait un homme.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il est temps de passer à la bonne vieille méthode ! répondait un autre homme dans un rire sinistre.

Le bruit d'un coup, suivit d'une plainte étouffée parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry. Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita en avant, cherchant l'entrée du parc. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il trouva enfin une ouverture dans la grille. Au loin, la rumeur des coups sourdait toujours. Harry força l'allure, se guidant à son oreille pour trouver l'endroit où les sorciers s'amusaient avec leur malheureuse victime. Bien que Voldemort ait définitivement quitté la surface de la terre, certains « sang-purs » étaient restés fidèles aux vieilles pratiques, et il n'était pas rare de voir des moldus se faire malmener avec brutalité. Hors d'haleine, Harry revoyait la famille moldue suspendue en l'air par les mangemorts lors de la première coupe du monde de Quidditch à laquelle il avait assisté. Il accéléra encore. Plus il se rapprochait, et mieux il distinguait les échos de l'agression. La victime devait être en sang, maintenant. Les coups semblaient de plus en plus violents, et paradoxalement, plus aucune plainte de douleur ne se faisait entendre. Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée. Peut-être que la victime s'était évanouie… ou pire. Ce parc était si grand ! Quand allait-il enfin les atteindre ?

Harry donna le maximum de sa force physique et poussa une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes en saisissant sa baguette magique. Enfin, il les vit. Les arbres laissaient place à un petit square, au milieu duquel trônait une fontaine aux allures tranquilles. A ses pieds, deux sorciers enveloppés dans de longues capes noires donnaient de violents coups de pieds à un homme étendu sur le sol.

- HEY ! hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le reflet d'un pendentif en argent serti de deux pierres rouges avant qu'ils ne transplanent. A bout de souffle, il se précipita sur la victime qui gisait sur le sol inégal. Mais, alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, l'homme se souleva sur un coude et poussa un juron. Harry, blême, le laissa faire. Ce n'était pas possible. _Lui_ ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme tourna la tête vers Harry. Aucun doute n'était plus possible, c'était bien _lui_.

Dans un dernier effort, Drago Malefoy lui lança un regard haineux avant de retomber sur le sol, inconscient.


	2. Discussion

Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. A ses pieds, Malefoy ne bougeait toujours pas. Même à travers l'obscurité, Harry voyait sans peine que son vieil ennemi était salement amoché. Des traces mauves commençaient à cerner son œil enflé, des écorchures lui barraient les joues, son nez saignait et une plaie profonde entaillait ses lèvres. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état du reste de son corps, mais une chose était sûre : la violence avec laquelle il avait été agressé ne l'avait pas laissé intact, et peut-être même avait-il reçu de sérieuses blessures. Harry se pencha pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Un souffle si faible qu'il n'était pas bien sûr de l'avoir senti effleura la main qu'il avait mise devant la bouche de Malefoy.

Harry soupira. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il agrippa fermement le bras de Malefoy et transplana chez lui, Grimmauld Place.

- Ginny ! Appela-t-il alors qu'il venait juste d'atterrir dans l'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme déboucha des escaliers d'un pas léger, mais elle manqua de rater la dernière marche en voyant Harry penché sur le corps ensanglanté d'un homme. Ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur son mari et sur l'homme étendu sur le sol, inanimé.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'énerva Harry. Je l'ai sauvé, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Stupide Malefoy !

- Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise. L'ancien Serpentard était peu reconnaissable dans l'état où il se trouvait.

- Ginny, aide-moi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, s'impatienta Harry.

Elle se ressaisit et fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel ils installèrent Malefoy, puis qu'ils firent monter à l'étage dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. Après l'avoir transféré dans le lit, elle lui ôta les couches de vêtements qu'il portait et examina ses blessures.

- Bon sang, il est sacrément mal en point. Regarde, il a un énorme hématome sur le ventre, souffla-t-elle en montrant à Harry les blessures. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Oui, mais quoi ? Je ne connais rien aux soins médicaux magiques. Et puis… c'est peut-être moins grave que ça ne paraît.

- Moins grave ? répéta Ginny, perplexe.

- Tu connais Malefoy, il tomberait dans les pommes pour une écharde.

- Harry ! Regarde-le ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'il simule ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas reprit connaissance ?

Harry soupira encore.

- Je ne sais pas. Le temps de l'amener ici et de le monter… peut-être vingt minutes, estima-t-il.

Ginny pâlit et lança des regards paniqués dans la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Vas chercher Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, la voix rauque. Elle saura quoi faire.

- Mais…

- Vite !

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, comprenant que, même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy, la situation était grave. Il transplana dans le salon des Weasley et trouva Ron installé dans un vieux fauteuil, une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains.

- Harry ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les yeux de son journal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Où est Hermione ?

- Elle est en haut, mais…

Harry n'attendit pas la suite, et fonça à l'étage en appelant Hermione. Il la trouva dans la salle de bain, en train de ranger des potions dans une armoire à pharmacie.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son ami débouler dans la pièce.

- Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent !

- Qu'est-ce…

- Je t'expliquerai là-bas. Et prends toutes les potions que tu as avec toi, ajouta-t-il en avisant les flacons bien ordonnés sur leurs étagères.

Comprenant que quelqu'un était blessé, Hermione enfourna dans un sac toutes les fioles qui lui tombaient sous la main et transplana avec Harry dans la chambre de Grimmauld Place. Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy étendu sur les couvertures qui s'étaient tâchées de sang mais ne dit rien, et se mit à l'examiner comme l'avait fait Ginny un peu plus tôt. Elle s'affairait, cherchant son pouls, tâtant ses blessures, demandant elle aussi depuis combien de temps il était inconscient. Finalement, elle chercha une potion dans son sac, et en déversa le contenu dans la bouche de Malefoy qui toussa lorsque le liquide lui descendit dans la gorge, mais ne se réveilla pas. Hermione attendit quelques minutes pour voir si la potion faisait effet. Déjà, les écorchures qui lui striaient les mains et le visage semblaient se résorber, et son nez saignait moins abondamment. Harry et Ginny poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais Hermione ne semblait pas moins inquiète.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Ginny en se rendant compte qu'Hermione était toujours préoccupée.

- Cette potion sert à guérir les blessures mineures. J'ai peur que ses blessures soient plus graves que cela. Je ne suis pas médicomage… S'il fait une hémorragie interne, il faudra l'emmener de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit-elle en regardant ses deux amis.

- Et comment pourra-t-on le savoir ? s'enquit Harry.

- On va attendre un peu, il faut qu'il se repose. Si son état ne s'est pas amélioré d'ici une heure, il ne faudra plus attendre.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, et descendirent dans la cuisine pour discuter à leur aise. Les pensées d'Harry se tournèrent vers Malefoy lorsqu'il fit apparaître trois bièraubeurres sur la table, et une vague d'exaspération fondit en lui. Il lui avait encore sauvé la vie ! La dernière fois, il l'avait empêché d'être victime de sa propre stupidité, et aujourd'hui… Non, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Enfin, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'avait pas provoqué les deux hommes, c'était bien son genre.

- Alors, fit Hermione en s'installant sur une chaise, racontez-moi depuis combien de temps vous planquez des cadavres dans les placards, tous les deux.

Le couple rit, appréciant les efforts d'Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère. Harry raconta alors aux deux jeunes femmes les évènements de la soirée. Quand il en vint au pendentif qu'il avait aperçu sur l'un des agresseurs, Hermione l'arrêta.

- Des rubis ? Et tu n'as pas vu le reste du motif ?

- Non, il faisait nuit, Hermione.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Mais cela ne coûte rien de se renseigner.

- Je sais qu'il y avait des dessins autour, mais ce qu'ils représentaient, je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder les détails.

Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je dois certainement avoir quelques livres sur les symboles chez moi. Je te les prêterai pour que tu y jettes un œil quand même, on ne sait jamais.

- D'accord, obtempéra-t-il, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'ils buvaient chacun quelques gorgées de leur bièraubeurre qui s'était un peu refroidie. Harry essayait de se souvenir des détails du pendentif, mais il restait flou dans son esprit. Les deux hommes avaient transplané trop vite pour qu'il puisse mieux voir le motif. Et puis, de toute façon, il était alors trop occupé à sauver la vie de Malefoy pour prêter plus attention au pendentif. Déchiffrer le symbole ne lui avait pas paru très urgent sur le moment. La voix d'Hermione le fit revenir au présent :

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que les agresseurs étaient des sorciers ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Apparemment, ils lui avaient lancé le Doloris, précisa-t-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, pensive.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle.

Ginny et Harry la regardaient sans comprendre non plus. Hermione surprit leurs regards interrogatifs, et finit par expliquer son raisonnement.

- Si ce sont des sorciers, pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué physiquement quelqu'un ? Surtout si ce quelqu'un est un autre sorcier. Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Mais ils l'avaient déjà torturé par la magie avant, rappela Harry.

- Mais c'est d'autant plus incohérent, répondit-elle. Pourquoi être soudain passé aux coups ? Ce n'est pas courant chez les sorciers. Certains pensent même que ce sont des pratiques dégradantes, poursuivit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel les trois amis tentaient de trouver une réponse à ces questions.

- A moins… commença Ginny, à moins qu'ils aient voulu lui faire mal, justement. Je veux dire, lui faire mal physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.

- Tu veux dire l'humilier ? comprit Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Pour un sorcier comme Malefoy, se faire amocher par des méthodes moldues doit être avilissant, conclut-elle.

- Ca se tient, réfléchit Hermione à voix haute. Mais ça fait longtemps que Malefoy ne fait plus parler de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à lui maintenant ? Qui voudrait s'en prendre à lui en particulier ?

- Moi, répondit Harry en feignant un sourire de délectation.

Ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire, refaisant tomber la tension qui s'était installée entre eux au cours de leur conversation. Quand leurs rires se calmèrent, Hermione décida de changer de sujet :

- Et comment est-ce que tu l'as amené ici ?

- Il a transplané, répondit Ginny.

Hermione s'étrangla dans sa bièraubeurre.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Et comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Harry… répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche, comment tu te sens, quand tu transplanes ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas, j'ai une forte envie de vomir…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, comprenant son erreur.

- Exactement ! poursuivait Hermione. Si Malefoy a des blessures internes, comment crois-tu qu'il ait réagit à un transplanage ?

- Je… je n'y avais pas pensé, bégaya-t-il.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était ruée hors de la pièce. Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard surpris, et d'un même mouvement, sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, elle était déjà penchée sur le lit.

- Il est brûlant de fièvre ! s'exclama Hermione, une main sur le front de Malefoy, qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, Harry put voir que le visage du Serpentard était livide. De la sueur perlait sur son front figé dans un rictus de douleur et il tremblait. Harry eut presque pitié de lui.

- Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste !

- Mais comment ? demanda Ginny. On ne peut pas transplaner avec lui.

- On pourrait l'amener avec le Magicobus, proposa Harry.

- A quand remonte ton dernier voyage confortable en Magicobus ? répliqua Hermione, implacable. Il n'y a qu'une solution, il faut appeler le S.U.S.D., poursuivit-elle en agitant la baguette magique qu'elle venait de sortir d'une poche de sa robe.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'était le S.U.S.D. qu'une voix désincarnée retentit dans la pièce :

- _Service des Urgences pour Sorciers en Détresse_, annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre, _quel est votre problème ?_

- Homme adulte. Inconscient depuis environs une heure. Souffre probablement de graves blessures internes, répondit Hermione d'une voix hachée. Fièvre et tremblements. Respire difficilement.

- _Nous vous envoyons une équipe de médicomages tout de suite. Quelle est votre…_

- 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Un silence suivit la réponse d'Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix reprit :

- _L'équipe est en route._

Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement. Harry, qui n'avait pas très bien compris les évènements qui venaient de s'enchaîner sous son toit, se contenta de rester silencieux. Pour qu'Hermione semble si inquiète du sort de Malefoy, il fallait que la situation soit bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait appréhendée. Un pli soucieux lui barra le front. Si un de ses amis avait été à la place du Serpentard, il aurait sans doute paniqué plus que de raison. Pourquoi l'état de Malefoy ne l'avait-il pas plus perturbé que cela ? Après toutes ces années, lui voulait-il encore du mal ? Pourtant, il avait été innocenté par le Magenmagot. Dans les faits, il n'était pas un mangemort. Le ministère avait conclu qu'il avait été entraîné par son père à suivre Voldemort et qu'il avait lui aussi été, en quelques sortes, une de ses victimes. Tu parles ! pensa Harry. Il avait délibérément choisi son côté, comme lui-même avait choisi le sien. Etait-ce cela qu'il lui reprochait, en fin de compte ? Les choix qu'il avait fait ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question car des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Ginny se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle remonta en compagnie de deux hommes vêtus de la même cape verte munie de l'écusson de l'hôpital des sorciers : une baguette magique et un os croisés. Les deux médicomages entrèrent dans la chambre en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à la cicatrice que Harry portait toujours sur le front. Machinalement, il la recouvrit de quelques mèches de cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à être dévisagé.

Les deux sorciers examinèrent le blessé tandis qu'Hermione leur expliquait les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été agressé. Finalement, ils décidèrent de l'emmener sans plus tarder à Sainte-Mangouste et entreprirent de descendre Malefoy dans la rue de la même manière que Ginny l'avait fait monter dans la chambre. Les trois amis les escortèrent dehors.

Les médicomages étaient en train d'installer Malefoy à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Harry, qui pourtant avait eu l'occasion de découvrir beaucoup de bizarreries depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde des sorciers, fut tout de même surpris. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un véhicule était en fait une sorte de petite maison aux angles défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, montée sur roues. Sur le côté, il y avait même une cheminée qui crachotait une fumée épaisse, embrumant les environs immédiats.

- Je vais l'accompagner, décida Hermione en montant sur les marches du perron de la maison mobile. Ils auront peut-être besoin de plus d'informations. Et je m'occuperai des détails administratifs pour son admission à l'hôpital.

- Sa famille pourrait s'en charger, non ? demanda Harry sans prendre la peine de cacher son désir d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Harry, il n'a plus aucune famille !

Sur ce, elle referma la lourde porte, et le véhicule s'éloigna en pétaradant.

Ginny, qui était restée en retrait, s'approcha de Harry par derrière et l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de rumeurs, mais maintenant je crois vraiment que même si tu te décides à mener une vie tranquille, les ennuis finissent toujours par te tomber dessus.

Harry se retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.


	3. Deux missions pour le prix d'une

Hermione avançait rapidement dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Elle se fondait avec aisance dans la foule de gens aussi pressés qu'elle, se concentrant pour bousculer le moins de monde possible. Elle s'enfourna tant bien que mal dans l'habitacle exigu d'un des nombreux ascenseurs en entraînant dans son sillage une nuée de messages volants.

La fin de semaine était toujours très chargée au ministère. Chacun se pressait de boucler ses dossiers en cours dans la mesure du possible afin de partir l'esprit serein. Mais dans le bureau des Aurors, rares étaient les fois où un week-end n'avait pas vu passer un seul des sorciers d'élite qui vouaient leur vie à lutter contre la magie noire. Il y avait toujours des informations à s'échanger, des rapports à rédiger, de nouvelles enquêtes à ouvrir. Les Aurors ne connaissaient pas de jour de congé. Et cela, Hermione s'en accommodait très bien.

Après la guerre, elle avait commencé des études de Médicomagie. En parallèle, elle avait soutenu Harry et Ron dans leur formation d'Auror et n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de passer le concours d'entrée en même temps que ses amis. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie longue. Elle avait passé toute sa scolarité à répondre à des énigmes et courir tous les dangers. Elle avait accompagné Harry dans la recherche des Horcruxes, et à l'âge de dix-sept ans, ils avaient tous les trois participé à la bataille de Poudlard, bataille qui, quelques semaines après la victoire, était déjà inscrite dans les livres d'histoire. Comment Hermione Granger, un des grands noms du monde des sorciers, aurait pu mener une vie tranquille de Médicomage ?

Le ministère avait été plus qu'enchanté d'accueillir en son sein le célèbre trio, qui, très vite, avait fait ses preuves dans la traque des derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté. Mais les choses avaient vite changé. Ron avait été le premier à partir, préférant les attraits d'une vie plus rangée. Aujourd'hui, il aidait George à faire tourner la boutique de farces et attrapes. Souvent, il pressait Hermione de quitter également le ministère. La sorcière savait qu'il ramenait sans cesse le sujet sur le tapis parce qu'il tenait à elle et s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait un peu trop tard. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacée toutes les fois où il en faisait mention. Elle aimait trop son travail, et il aurait dû le comprendre depuis longtemps. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Et puis, au début de l'été, cela avait été au tour d'Harry de démissionner. Le cœur d'Hermione s'était douloureusement serré lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé. Mais lui, plus que quiconque, avait le droit de faire une pause dans les malversations de ce monde. Et au fond d'elle, Hermione sentait qu'il finirait par revenir. Il était fait pour cela, aucun doute n'était possible.

La sorcière s'installa à son box et ouvrit les dossiers de son affaire en cours. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait été chargée de surveiller de près un certain Elias Castleback que Kingsley pensait être un vendeur clandestin d'objets de magie noire. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange dans son emploi du temps. Elle voulait regarder de plus près les bases du dossier et éplucher dans les moindres détails le passé de l'homme pour voir si elle n'avait pas manqué quelque chose d'important qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

- Toujours en train de travailler, à ce que je vois.

Elle se retourna pour voir Harry appuyé sur un box voisin, les mains dans les poches. Elle eut l'impression fugitive qu'il n'était jamais parti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Kingsley m'a demandé de passer. Je crois qu'il veut me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas convoquée aussi ? Après tout, j'étais présente ce soir là.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kingsley. Il préférait récolter le plus d'informations et de versions possibles lorsqu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose. Et puis, ce n'était pas aux Aurors de régler une simple agression entre sorciers, mais à un autre bureau du département de la justice magique. Alors qu'est-ce que Kingsley voulait bien savoir à propos de Malefoy ? Surtout que l'agression remontait à plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Alors qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, une note vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre sa tête dans un bruit de papier froissé. Hermione se leva dans un soupir d'exaspération et ramassa le mot. Il venait justement de son supérieur.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans les plus brefs délais. Il y a une affaire urgente dont j'aimerais vous parler._

_PS : Si vous croisez monsieur Potter dans les locaux, veuillez l'amener avec vous._

_Kingsley_

Hermione sourit et tendit le message à son ami qui le lit rapidement.

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne t'a pas oubliée, se moqua gentiment l'ex-Auror. Allez, viens, il nous attend probablement depuis l'aube.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau du directeur des Aurors en échangeant des plaisanteries. La mine qu'affichait Kingsley lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce leur fit perdre leur sourire. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Les deux amis s'assirent en silence devant le sorcier qui n'avait pas perdu de sa prestance au cours de la décennie écoulée. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, semblant peser ses mots avant de commencer à parler.

- Comme vous le savez, monsieur Malefoy a été victime d'une agression particulièrement violente le 22 août dernier. J'ai pensé que, dans un premier temps, vous aimeriez avoir de ses nouvelles.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils avaient su que Malefoy s'en était tiré, mais demander des informations complémentaires ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit. Hermione s'était assuré qu'il soit rapidement pris en charge par les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, mais savoir qu'il était en vie lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'attarder plus longtemps auprès du Serpentard. Quand à Harry… Il éprouvait toujours autant d'affection pour Malefoy que pour les gnomes du jardin des Weasley. Seul le hasard les avait amenés à revoir leur vieil ennemi, et ils s'en seraient bien passés. Par la force de l'habitude, ils s'étaient posé des questions sur les circonstances de son agression, mais ils avaient rapidement oublié que Malefoy en avait été la victime.

- Monsieur Malefoy a subit à cinq reprises le sortilège Doloris avant d'être roué de coups, poursuivit Kingsley, imperturbable. Il est passé à deux doigts d'un coma, mais les Médicomages sont parvenus à le soigner rapidement. Les blessures dues aux coups n'ont pas posé de problème, mais les dommages du Doloris leur ont donné plus de fil à retordre.

Il fit une pause et regarda les deux amis dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Il est sorti de l'hôpital au début de la semaine dernière et a regagné son domicile. Il est inutile de vous préciser, je pense, que cette agression a été une épreuve très difficile pour lui.

- Merci pour ces informations, Kingsley, mais qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda Hermione qui savait que le bilan complet de santé du Serpentard n'était qu'une amorce à la discussion.

- J'y viens.

Le directeur des Aurors fit une autre pause. Il savait que la suite allait être délicate.

- Le ministère a décidé d'ouvrir une enquête.

- En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Aurors ? demanda vivement Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? fit Harry.

- Tu as été témoin d'une partie de la scène, répondit Kingsley en s'adressant au sorcier. Ton aide sera donc précieuse. Et cela concerne les Aurors, poursuivit-il en posant son regard sur Hermione, depuis que l'on sait que cette agression n'est pas un acte isolé.

- Comment ça ? S'étonnèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

- Depuis quelques mois, le département a enregistré plusieurs plaintes d'agressions. Nous pensons qu'elles sont le fait d'une bande organisée, probablement un groupuscule. Toujours est-il que les victimes décrivent toutes les mêmes méthodes. Deux sorciers en isolent un troisième, lui lancent des sortilèges de douleur, puis finissent par l'attaquer physiquement, expliqua Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux amis restaient silencieux, écoutant attentivement les paroles de Shacklebolt.

- Ces agressions n'ont pas été prises au sérieux par le ministère avant hier soir. Nous… Ils ont tué quelqu'un. Nous ne pensons pas que c'était voulu. Jusqu'ici, ils se contentaient de tabasser leurs victimes, c'est pourquoi nous estimons que cette fois-ci, la situation leur a échappé. Mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien…

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

Hermione sentait son ami bouillir sur son siège. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère face à ces informations.

- Octave Goldwin, répondit Kingsley à la question inachevée d'Harry. Il était méconnaissable quand nous l'avons retrouvé.

Le cerveau d'Hermione s'enclencha rapidement. Goldwin avait longtemps était soupçonné d'être un Mangemort, et personne n'ignorait de quel rôle Malefoy avait écopé durant la guerre. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, et la sorcière avait le sentiment que Kingsley ne leur avait pas encore tout dit.

- Vous avez parlé d'un groupuscule, commença-t-elle d'une voix lente, est-ce que vous pensez que leurs victimes sont ciblées ?

La réponse de Shacklebolt ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle avait deviné.

- Ils ne s'en prennent pas à des sorciers au hasard. Leurs victimes ont toutes une réputation de Mangemort… L'ennui, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, tous les vrais Mangemorts sont soit enfermés à Azkaban, soit morts. Et ils ne s'en prennent qu'à des noms connus. Le procès de Goldwin a été mentionné plusieurs fois dans la gazette du sorcier, quant à Malefoy, le sien a défrayé la chronique. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres victimes. A un moment ou à un autre, tous les sorciers ont entendu parler d'eux, et pas en bien.

- Donc vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un groupe qui ne tiendrait pas compte des conclusions du ministère ? demanda Harry.

- En effet. Il est plus que probable que ces gens ne croient pas leurs victimes innocentes ou repenties. Leurs méthodes montrent bien qu'ils désirent avant tout les punir, si je puis dire.

- Il y a plus que cela, ajouta Hermione. Ce n'est pas une simple envie de « punir ». Harry, tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Ginny ?

- Qu'employer des méthodes moldues visait à les humilier.

- Exactement, conclut Kingsley. Quoi qu'il en soit, anciens Mangemorts ou pas, les victimes sont sous la protection du ministère de la magie. Et à partir du moment où les agresseurs emploient un des sortilèges impardonnables, c'est aux Aurors de mener l'enquête.

Ces révélations permirent à Hermione d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Cette série d'agressions était en effet plus qu'inquiétante. Il fallait au plus vite arrêter les membres de ce groupe. Non seulement ils enfreignaient la loi, mais si leurs actions venaient à être connues du grand public, le mouvement risquait de se généraliser. La peur de voir l'histoire se répéter à nouveau cernait encore les sorciers. Même aujourd'hui, quiconque était soupçonné d'être en ancien Mangemort était immédiatement mis au ban de la société magique. Les dénonciations pleuvaient encore en nombre, bien qu'elles soient moins fréquentes qu'au lendemain de la guerre, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins fantasques qu'alors. A l'époque, ne pas se montrer aimable suffisait à vos voisins pour contacter le ministère. Des centaines d'accusations s'étaient en fait révélées être des règlements de comptes n'ayant aucun rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si on apprenait l'existence des agressions, Hermione était prête à parier que de nombreux sorciers seraient alors tentés de perpétrer ces actions sur la moindre personne suspecte.

La voix d'Harry la tira de ses réflexions.

- Kingsley, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

Une pointe de mécontentement avait ponctué sa question. Hermione comprit pourquoi. Le directeur ne l'aurait pas convoqué en même temps qu'elle simplement pour qu'il donne tous les détails de l'agression contre Malefoy. S'il n'avait considéré Harry que comme un témoin, il aurait simplement envoyé quelqu'un lui demander de décrire l'attaque. Etant donné l'amitié qu'il lui portait, il se serait peut-être déplacé en personne. Mais il ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir directement au ministère, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas informé de toute l'affaire.

- Harry, commença-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, j'ai une faveur à te demander…

- Kingsley ! Vous avez accepté ma démission il y a à peine deux mois !

Shacklebolt soupira. De toute évidence, il n'était pas très enchanté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Tu sais que nos effectifs sont réduits depuis plusieurs années. Tous les autres Aurors travaillent déjà sur plusieurs enquêtes en même temps.

Harry commençait à s'agiter. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et Hermione avait le sentiment que cela ne plairait pas non plus à Ginny.

- Crois-moi, je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ça, mais il me faut quelqu'un pour travailler sur cette enquête…

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Mais enfin, c'est évident, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en sautant sur l'occasion. Non seulement tu as l'expérience pour enquêter, mais en plus tu as été témoin d'une des agressions.

Elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle désirait que Harry reprenne son travail d'Auror. Elle voulait continuer à travailler avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Même si elle avait fait bonne figure à son départ, elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais depuis qu'il avait démissionné. Une bouffée de joie l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait compris que Kingsley désirait qu'il se charge de cette enquête.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger, toi ? lui répondit Harry. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es moins expérimentée que moi. Quant aux détails de l'agression, tu les connais déjà.

- Mais tu en sais plus que moi, et puis…

Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve un argument pour le convaincre. L'occasion était décidément trop belle pour la laisser passer. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Kingsley pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

- Hermione ne peut pas s'occuper de cette enquête, Harry. Elle doit se charger d'une autre mission.

La sorcière remercia Kingsley mentalement. Maintenant, Harry n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Hermione le connaissait trop. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Shacklebolt maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, même s'il était toujours un peu réticent pour le moment.

- Et c'est quoi, cette autre mission ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Elle doit assurer la protection de monsieur Malefoy.

- Parfaitement ! Je dois… Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.


	4. Le Manoir

Hermione sortit du bureau de Kingsley d'un pas rageur, Harry sur ses talons. Quel culot ! pensa-t-elle. Protester n'avait servi à rien. Les Aurors ne choisissaient pas leurs missions.

- Toi ! aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à son box, tu as intérêt à finir cette enquête rapidement. Il est hors de question que je reste coincée avec Malefoy pendant six mois !

Harry parut se tasser sous le doigt que son amie pointait dans sa direction. Hermione souffla et s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait grandement besoin de se calmer. Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à son tour.

- Allons, Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vivre avec lui, fit-il d'une voix peu convaincue. Ce n'est pas si terrible, non ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Pas si terrible ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, hein ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- J'assurerais sa protection comme Kingsley l'a demandé, dit-il en butant sur les mots. Et je finirais probablement par achever Malefoy moi-même, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. C'est probablement pour ça que c'est à toi qu'il a donné cette mission et pas l'inverse.

Cette affirmation ne rassura pas pour autant Hermione. Même si elle arrivait à trouver des excuses au Serpentard, sa compassion avait des limites. D'autant plus que Malefoy était la seule victime des agressions qui aurait le droit à une protection rapprochée, et Kingsley avait bien insisté : elle aurait à l'escorter à chaque fois qu'il mettrait un pied à l'extérieur de son manoir. Elle espéra intérieurement qu'il soit devenu une sorte d'ermite qui reste cloitré chez lui à longueur de journée. En y pensant, c'était tout à fait probable. Il menait une vie très discrète depuis la fin de ses études.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Cette interrogation en suspend donna à Hermione de quoi réfléchir. Il était tout de même étrange qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache. Quant à Kingsley, il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir davantage sur les activités du Serpentard. Si lui-même ne le savait pas, c'était que Malefoy menait une vie vraiment très discrète. Peut-être trop.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry ! A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Kingsley veut absolument que quelqu'un protège Malefoy ?

- Pour éviter qu'il y ait un autre mort ? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, évidemment, concéda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais pas uniquement. Il ne veut pas qu'on le _protège_, il veut qu'on le surveille !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous l'aurait-il pas dit tout à l'heure ?

Harry soulevait un point intéressant. Hermione réfléchit.

- Peut-être… commença-t-elle, peut-être parce qu'il veut garder ça officieux. Tu sais bien que pour ouvrir une enquête, il faut que nos soupçons soient un minimum étayés par quelque chose de concret. Peut-être que Kingsley n'a rien trouvé qui permette une surveillance légale, et dans ce cas…

- Il profiterait de l'enquête sur les agressions pour le surveiller en douce, conclut Harry.

- Exactement ! lui sourit Hermione.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Hermione ne l'interrompit pas, certaine qu'il comprenait déjà la logique de son raisonnement.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait plausible, finit-il par dire. Ca explique pourquoi il est le seul à bénéficier d'une protection permanente.

Hermione soupira. Même si cela rendait sa mission un peu plus intéressante, elle n'en serait pas moins forcée de passer ses journées avec son vieil ennemi. Et elle n'aurait pas le temps de se remettre du choc des directives de Kingsley, car celui-ci lui avait demandé d'aller rendre visite à Malefoy l'après-midi même afin de prendre connaissance de son emploi du temps.  
Harry sembla comprendre dans quelle direction allaient ses pensées, car il lui promit de se mettre à l'enquête dans les plus brefs délais. Il allait commencer par éplucher les rapports des précédentes agressions, il y trouverait peut-être un indice sur l'identité des agresseurs. Hermione approuva.

- Tu devrais aller à la Grande Bibliothèque de la Sorcellerie, le conseilla-t-elle. Il y a des milliers de volumes sur à peu près tous les sujets qu'on peut imaginer. Tu y trouveras peut-être quelque chose sur le pendentif.

- J'en doute, lui répondit-il. Mais si les rapports ne donnent rien, le pendentif reste notre seule piste pour l'instant. Ca, et le nom d'un des agresseurs.

- Mais Adéric est un nom très répandu chez les sorciers. Je doute qu'il nous mène quelque part…

Ils soupirèrent. Cette enquête ne s'annonçait pas des plus faciles. Hermione risquait bel et bien d'être coincée avec Malefoy pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Bon, finit-elle par dire en se levant. Je vais passer à la maison grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller voir Malef…

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

- Quoi ? demanda vivement Harry, inquiet.

- Je vais mourir !

A présent, c'était au tour de Harry de la regarder comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Harry ! Il va me tuer quand il va apprendre que je dois protéger_ Malefoy_ ! s'étrangla-t-elle en agrippant fermement le bras de son ami.

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Qui va te tuer ?

- Ron !

Hermione n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Elle avait tant bien que mal tenté d'éviter le sujet, mais Ron avait tout de suite compris qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait tergiversé pendant une bonne heure, faisant mine d'être occupée pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Finalement, devant l'insistance de son amant, elle avait fini par céder. Ron avait manqué s'étouffer, puis s'était mis à crier que Kingsley avait totalement perdu la boule, que Malefoy était la dernière personne sur terre à avoir besoin de protection, et qu'Hermione allait quitter immédiatement le ministère. Elle avait bien évidemment protesté, bien que sur le moment, elle s'était dit que démissionner était peut-être la chose la plus raisonnable à faire compte tenu de ce qui l'attendait dorénavant.

Mais elle ne fut pas pour autant impressionnée par les éclats de voix de Ron. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, les disputes étaient courantes entre eux, mais cela n'entachait pas l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Les deux Gryffondor étaient tout simplement aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Quand Ron avait une idée en tête, il se montrait particulièrement buté et essayait de convaincre sans relâche Hermione. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne cédait pas plus lorsqu'elle-même voulait imposer ses réflexions.

Finalement, elle était parvenue à raisonner Ron en lui révélant qu'il s'agissait d'une surveillance officieuse. Il s'était un peu calmé, mais Hermione savait qu'il reviendrait à la charge à la moindre occasion. Après l'avoir assuré qu'elle ne prendrait vraiment aucun plaisir à servir d'escorte à Malefoy, elle transplana au manoir.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver l'endroit. Les évènements qui l'attachaient à cette demeure n'étaient pas prêts de s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Hermione avançait sur l'étroit chemin qui menait à la résidence. Bientôt, deux grandes haies d'ifs l'accompagnèrent sur le sentier qui s'alignait jusqu'à la haute silhouette du portail en fer forgé qui gardait l'entrée du manoir. A travers les grilles, Hermione distinguait sans peine les contours de l'imposante demeure de Drago Malefoy. Elle hésita l'espace d'une seconde, puis tourna la poignée du portail et entra dans le domaine. Autrefois, de magnifiques paons albinos avaient déambulé dans le jardin, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne venait troubler le silence pesant qui régnait sur le parc. La splendeur des Malefoy s'était belle et bien éteinte.

Hermione remonta silencieusement l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle gravit les larges marches de pierre du perron et, prenant une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir. Ses traits se figèrent en une moue sévère en voyant la petite créature vêtue de l'immuable taie d'oreiller crasseuse commune à toute son espèce. Même si la sorcière avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une lutte pour les droits des elfes, elle n'en dépréciait pas moins cette situation de servitude. C'était quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à porter plus d'estime à Malefoy.

- Madame ? demanda l'elfe d'une petite voix couinante.

- Bonjour, commença Hermione en essayant de ne pas remarquer le sursaut de l'elfe devant cette marque de politesse inattendue. J'aimerais voir Mr. Malefoy.

- Mais bien sûr, madame. Ginsky va vous conduire à lui, madame.

L'elfe s'effaça pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Le bruit de la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière elle résonna dans l'immensité du hall d'entrée.

- Par ici, madame, dit l'elfe en ouvrant le chemin. Monsieur avait prévenu Ginsky qu'il attendait un visiteur, madame.

Il l'introduisit dans le salon et la pria de s'assoir.

- Je préfère rester debout, répondit Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de se sentir à l'aise dans cet endroit chargé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Comme madame voudra. Ginsky va prévenir monsieur de votre arrivée, madame.

- Merci.

L'elfe eut un nouveau sursaut et se précipita dans le hall. Tandis qu'elle attendait le propriétaire des lieux, Hermione observa la pièce. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé depuis sa visite forcée. Au dessus d'elle, le lustre en cristal pendait toujours majestueusement au plafond. Des tableaux étaient encore accrochés aux murs violet foncé, et le mobilier avait gardé le même aspect luxueux et trop chargé que dans son souvenir. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque son regard tomba sur le tapis qui avait été témoin des tortures que lui avaient infligé les Mangemorts. Une voix traînante l'arracha au malaise qui la gagnait.

- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie.

Hermione se retourna pour voir Malefoy se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il portait une robe sobre et élégante, agrémentée de fines broderies argentées qui accentuaient la pâleur naturelle de son visage. Même s'il paraissait fatigué, il avait tout de même meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait croisé. Ses prunelles grises et froides fixaient la sorcière d'un regard dur.

- Shacklebolt m'avait prévenu qu'un Auror allait assurer ma protection – il cracha ce mot plus qu'il ne le dit – mais de tous, il fallait que ce soit toi, Granger.

De toute évidence, Kingsley n'avait pas jugé utile de communiquer tous les détails de l'opération au Serpentard.  
Même si elle s'était mentalement préparée aux piques de Malefoy, cette phrase glaça tout de même Hermione. Bien qu'elle soit déjà lasse de la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eue, elle décida qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Si tu crois que ça m'enchante, répondit-elle sur le même ton froid.

Hermione le toisait avec un air de défi dans les yeux tandis que le Serpentard affichait toujours une stature dure et impénétrable. Après quelques minutes passées à se jauger sans un mot, Malefoy ramena ses bras le long de son corps et s'avança dans la pièce. Sa démarche n'avait plus rien de son arrogance d'autrefois. Il se déplaçait silencieusement, lentement et dans une série de gestes contenus, comme s'il n'avait pas l'énergie de bouger davantage. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils qui trônaient près de la cheminée.

- Tu comptes rester plantée debout au milieu du salon ? lança-t-il abruptement.

- Oui, répliqua Hermione qui se contenta de croiser les bras en le regardant.

Un tintement de porcelaines s'entrechoquant annonça l'entrée de Ginsky dans la pièce. Il poussait devant lui un chariot sur lequel était disposés une théière, deux tasses et quelques biscuits. Il remplit les deux tasses et les fit léviter jusqu'aux sorciers, puis quitta la pièce. Cette intrusion fit redescendre la tension qui s'était accumulée entre Malefoy et Hermione. Mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Le Serpentard but quelques gorgées de son thé en silence. Hermione fixait les volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa tasse brûlante en se demandant si elle avait assez confiance en Malefoy pour boire son contenu. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir d'exaspération et reprit la parole sur un ton agacé :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la journée, Granger.

La sorcière sentit la colère monter en elle. S'il continuait à lui parler sur ce ton, elle n'allait plus jurer de rien. Mais elle était tout de même d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Elle n'était pas venue jouer à la dînette avec lui, et elle ne comptait pas rester une minute de plus que nécessaire dans ce manoir. Elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et fouilla dans ses poches. Elle en sortit un Gallion et une Mornille, qu'elle tendit à Malefoy. Elle tenta de ne pas afficher le sentiment de répulsion qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il avait effleuré ses doigts en s'emparant de l'objet.

- Ce sera notre moyen de communication.

- Une Mornille ? fit-il d'un air perplexe.

Elle ignora sa remarque et poursuivit :

- Lorsque tu voudras aller quelque part, tu n'auras qu'à activer la pièce avec ta baguette, comme ceci – elle prit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur le Gallion – et l'autre pièce s'activera également, continua-t-elle alors que la Mornille que Malefoy tenait entre ses mains commençait à vibrer et à émettre un son de cloche. J'ai préféré ajouter un signal sonore au cas où je n'ai pas la pièce sur moi, expliqua la sorcière. Toi, en revanche, tu ne t'en sépares pas, sinon, tu n'auras aucun moyen de me prévenir. Des questions ?

- Oui. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le Gallion ?

Elle soupira et choisit d'ignorer une nouvelle fois sa remarque.

- A chaque fois que tu veux aller quelque part, tu actives la pièce, et je transplanerai pour te rejoindre. A **chaque fois**, Malefoy, insista-t-elle.

Le sorcier soupira et mit la Mornille dans sa poche. Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'il proteste, mais apparemment, Kingsley avait dû se montrer aussi intraitable avec lui sur la nécessité d'une protection efficace.

- J'aurais besoin de savoir quelles sont tes activités afin de savoir…

- Mes activités ne te regardent pas, Granger, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu es là pour m'escorter et pour rien d'autre. Je te sonne, tu viens et tu essaies de ne pas te faire remarquer, car il est hors de question qu'on me voit avec toi, continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Tu fais ce que je te dis de faire et tu te tais.

Hermione serra les dents sous l'effet de la colère. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Malefoy, cria-t-elle presque, je ne suis pas ton larbin. Je suis là pour t'empêcher de te faire tuer, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris. Alors l'emploi du temps, je t'en laisse seul juge, mais les directives, c'est moi qui les donne, c'est clair ?

Contrarié par la réaction de la sorcière, il essaya de répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je te connais trop pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'une once de gratitude de ta part envers Harry qui t'a sauvé, ni de respect envers moi pour te protéger. Tu peux même être aussi désagréable que tu veux avec moi, je m'en contre fiche. Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne tolérerai pas, c'est que tu m'empêches de faire mon travail correctement. Te voilà prévenu.

Sur ce, elle transplana dans un bruit sec, laissant sa tasse de thé encore fumante et intacte sur son plateau et un Malefoy totalement sidéré figé dans son fauteuil.


	5. Anniversaire

Les doigts de Harry étaient noircis d'encre à force de feuilleter des livres. Comme il l'avait promis à Hermione, il s'était attelé à l'enquête le lendemain de leur entretien avec Kingsley. La recherche d'indices dans les précédentes agressions n'ayant rien donné, il s'était tourné vers le pendentif qu'il avait lui-même aperçu. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres qu'Hermione lui avait prêtés, et s'était donc rendu à la Grande Bibliothèque de la Sorcellerie qui se trouvait près de l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il regardait dans tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver, et aucun symbole d'aucune sorte ne lui rappelait celui qu'il avait entraperçu. Ce n'était pas une très grande surprise. Il se doutait bien qu'avec le peu de détails qu'il avait gardé en mémoire, il n'allait pas le retrouver comme par enchantement dans un livre. Mais au moins, personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira pour réveiller ses muscles endoloris. Se faisant, il croisa le regard de la bibliothécaire. Elle fit un signe en direction de l'imposante horloge qui flottait dans les airs près de lui. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était déjà si tard, et s'il ne rentrait pas maintenant, Ginny allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle avait déjà mal pris le fait qu'il retravaille pour le ministère, alors si en plus il arrivait en retard au dîner d'anniversaire qu'elle avait préparé pour Hermione, son compte était bon.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Grimmauld Place, Harry put constater que sa femme n'avait pas chômé. Elle avait décoré tout le bas de la maison pour égayer un peu les lieux. Des bougies flottaient un peu partout dans les airs, et des banderoles « Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione » étaient suspendues dans le salon. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans la cuisine, un fumet prometteur lui annonça que Ginny était aux fourneaux depuis des heures déjà. Elle voulait vraiment que cette fête soit réussie.

Il s'approcha par derrière et lui glissa un baiser dans le cou.

- Pile à l'heure, dit-elle en prenant une cuiller en bois pour remuer un des plats. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- Tant mieux, je meurs de faim ! fit Harry en chipant un bout de pain.

Ginny lui lança un regard désapprobateur et lui reprit le bout de pain des mains. Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir :

- Franchement Ronald, on aurait pu transplaner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes toujours pour prendre la voiture.

- Toujours ? s'indigna Ron. Ca fait des mois qu'elle n'est pas sortie du garage !

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ginny et alla accueillir ses invités. Il trouva Hermione en train d'accrocher son manteau à la patère tandis que Ron lui claquait un baiser sur la joue. Elle souriait.

- Harry, mon vieux ! Comment ça va ? demanda Ron en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Ca va très bien et…

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait senti les effluves qui s'échappaient de la cuisine et se dirigeait d'un bon pas dans cette direction. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron ! entendirent-ils Ginny s'exclamer. Repose ça tout de suite !

- Il ne changera jamais, celui-là, constata Harry dans un sourire.

- Tu peux parler, toi ! fit la voix de Ginny depuis la cuisine.

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que le sourire de Harry s'élargissait.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être vieille ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et lui lança un regard vengeur avant de répliquer en lui pinçant le bras.

- Aïe !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Harry Potter, le prévint-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches mais en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

- Je suis ravi de constater qu'il ne t'a pas encore fait perdre ton sens de l'humour, fit Harry, un peu plus sérieux.

Elle perdit son sourire en comprenant qu'il parlait de Malefoy et eut un claquement de langue agacé.

- Il est insupportable, si tu veux tout savoir. Ca a été la semaine la plus longue de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à continuer comme ça bien longtemps.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, répondit Harry. Tu as remarqué quelque chose dans ses habitudes ?

- Rien de suffisant pour en parler à Kingsley. Il est allé plusieurs fois à l'Allée des Embrumes et il ne fréquente pas des gens très recommandables, mais cela ne prouve rien.

Elle avait l'air contrariée. Harry comprenait facilement pourquoi. Elle avait hâte de trouver une preuve qui indiquerait que Malefoy trempait dans quelque chose de mauvais. Plus vite elle serait débarrassée de Malefoy, et mieux elle s'en porterait. Il plaignait vraiment son amie d'avoir écopé de cette mission.

- Et comme je suis toujours avec lui, il est sur ses gardes, évidemment, poursuivit-elle. Il n'est pas si bête, il ne se laissera pas attraper facilement.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

- Et toi, comment ça avance ?

- Mal, malheureusement, répondit Harry. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation plus longtemps, car la porte d'entrée s'était une nouvelle fois ouverte pour laisser entrer George et Angelina. Il commençait à y avoir un peu trop de monde pour l'étroit couloir de l'entrée, et ils se dirigèrent donc tous dans le salon où Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent.

- Angelina, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir ! dit Ginny en l'enlaçant.

- Oui, on a finalement réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour garder le petit.

- Vous auriez pu l'amener avec vous, remarqua Harry. Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours très contents de le voir bousiller la maison, continua-t-il en lançant un regard amusé à George.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il porte le prénom de son oncle, s'enorgueillit celui-ci.

Ils s'amusèrent tous au souvenir des pitreries de Fred, mais leur rire perdit peu à peu de sa chaleur et se mua en un soupir de regret. L'absence du jumeau de George leur pesait toujours autant. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ginny s'essuyer les yeux avec un coin de son tablier en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reparut avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres et un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des verres et quelques bouteilles.

- Qui veut un apéritif ? demanda-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous rassemblés.

Elle agita sa baguette vers la cuisine et des canapés à l'aspect alléchant entrèrent dans le salon et se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la table.

- Je ne dirai pas non, répondit Ron qui s'était déjà emparé d'un petit four.

L'atmosphère se détendit lorsque tout le monde rit à nouveau grâce à l'intervention de Ron, et chacun s'empressa de demander un verre à Ginny. Il ne restait déjà pratiquement plus rien des canapés lorsque Neville fit son entrée à Grimmauld Place. Il fut accueillit par des exclamations enthousiastes, et George, qui avait déjà bu une bonne moitié de bouteille de vin, manqua de trébucher lorsqu'il alla le saluer.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré laisser Fred à la maison, souffla Angelina à Hermione, qui éclata de rire.

- Salut Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Neville en lui serrant la main.

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Harry dans un grand sourire. Et tu m'as l'air en grande forme toi aussi, Neville !

Neville avait énormément changé depuis la première fois que Harry l'avait rencontré, alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon rondelet et apeuré d'autrefois. Déjà à l'époque où ils avaient fondé l'A.D., il avait beaucoup gagné en confiance en lui et Harry se souvenait ne pas l'avoir reconnu lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard chercher le dernier Horcruxe. Mais dix ans plus tard, la transformation était totale. Il était devenu un homme de belle carrure, plutôt séduisant aux dires de Ginny et dont l'assurance ne faisait aucun doute.  
Aujourd'hui, il tenait une pépinière dans le sud de l'Angleterre, et il était connu pour ses produits de qualité. Harry ressentait une grande satisfaction à l'idée que Neville ait réussi à monter sa propre affaire. Il était heureux pour lui.

Il regarda son ami s'installer à son tour autour de la table en riant déjà. L'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce était plus que communicative, et Harry s'en félicitait. Il espérait que cette soirée allait un peu soulager Hermione de son quotidien, et jusqu'à présent, c'était plutôt réussi.

Il régnait un joyeux brouhaha lorsqu'ils entamèrent le délicieux dîner que Ginny leur avait concocté. Ils venaient de terminer leur entrée lorsque ce fut au tour de Luna d'arriver.

- Luna ! On ne t'attendait plus, s'excusa Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, répondit la nouvelle arrivée en regardant Ron se disputer un morceau de saucisson avec George. Je ne trouvais plus mes chaussures.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'exclama Hermione qui était elle aussi un peu saoule maintenant. Viens-donc t'assoir près de moi ma petite Luna ! lui proposa-t-elle en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle.

- Hey ! protesta Ron en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui occupait la chaise qu'elle désignait.

- Oh ! Pardon mon chéri, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant. Fais-moi un bisou, tu veux ?

Ron, vexé, refusa de l'embrasser, si bien qu'elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'y forcer. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la scène, et Harry en profita pour éloigner le pichet de vin qui se tenait un peu trop près du verre d'Hermione à son goût.

Ginny montra à Luna une chaise libre et lui demanda comment se portait _Le Chicaneur_ en lui servant une entrée. La jeune femme avait récemment accepté de diriger le journal avec son père, et elle y publiait souvent des articles.

- Bien, répondit-elle, visiblement satisfaite. Nous avons de plus en plus de lecteurs. Et l'autre jour, j'ai reçu une lettre d'insultes à propos d'un article, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, affichant un air surpris et intéressé. Harry sentit comme un pincement au cœur. Même s'ils se moquaient toujours un peu de Luna et de ses lubies, l'idée qu'on puisse réellement l'insulter lui faisait mal. Il vit Hermione la regarder avec sérieux, soudain dégrisée.

- Qui t'a envoyé ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Luna d'un ton indifférent en entamant son plat. Mais il a dit des choses très méchantes sur les fertilongs.

- Les quoi ? s'étonna Angelina.

- Ce sont les petits organismes qui favorisent la pousse des cheveux, lui expliqua Luna en relevant la tête de son assiette.

Harry sentit qu'Hermione allait répliquer que les fertilongs n'existaient pas, mais Ron la fit taire d'un regard. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les bruits de fourchettes que faisait Luna en mangeant. La gêne ambiante se dissipa quand Ginny fit venir la suite du repas et les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps.  
Harry riait intérieurement. Même après toutes ces années, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré elle de troubler tout le monde, même ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux. Surtout ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, à vrai dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Rien, répondit Harry. Vous tous, en fait. C'est agréable de se retrouver comme ça, et ton dîner est délicieux.

- Ca c'est vrai ! lança Ron.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à maman, se moqua gentiment George.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Et c'était vrai, Harry se sentait bien avec eux. Ses amis. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, tout simplement heureux d'être là. Ron décida que c'était le moment idéal pour Hermione d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et tous approuvèrent.

Au fur et à mesure que les cadeaux défilaient sur la table, Harry du reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous choisi la voie de la simplicité. En effet, Hermione reçut beaucoup de livres. Mais Harry savait qu'elle préférait avoir quelque chose d'utile que des babioles sans intérêt. Elle était comme ça, Hermione.  
Elle déballa une petite plante en pot, cadeau qui ne pouvait venir que de Neville, pensa Harry. D'ailleurs, elle se tourna vers lui pour le remercier et il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Au moment où Hermione s'emparait du cadeau que Harry et Ginny lui offraient, celle-ci s'agita sur ses genoux. Elle était nerveuse, et Harry se demandait également comment allait réagir Hermione.

La bouche de son amie forma un « o » silencieux lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se cachait sous le papier.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, ébahie devant le petit pendentif en argent en forme de livre ouvert, sur lequel étaient gravés les mots : _A Hermione, qui a su lire dans nos cœurs à livre ouvert _.

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et ce fut avec des gestes maladroits qu'elle attacha le pendentif autour de son cou.  
Devant l'émotion de son amie, Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et alla enlacer Hermione, qui ne cessait de murmurer des « merci » à l'intention de ses deux amis. Harry n'aurait pu rêver meilleure réaction, et il était profondément ému qu'elle soit si touchée. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait lui-même ressentit lorsqu'elle lui avait offert un nécessaire à balais pour son Eclair de Feu. Cette émotion était restée profondément gravée en lui.

Ginny embrassa Hermione sur la joue et s'enfuit vers la cuisine. Harry savait qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle était elle aussi émue. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue de sa surprise, et il voulut la dérider un peu avant que Ginny ne revienne avec le gâteau :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'a aussi acheté un _vrai_ livre.

Tous rirent de la plaisanterie. Cette soirée était décidément l'une des plus agréables que Harry ait passée, se dit-il en souriant.

- Euh… Hermione ?

Ginny se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Hermione se tourna vers elle pour la remercier encore une fois, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il y a quelque chose qui vibre dans ton manteau.

Harry vit le visage d'Hermione virer au rouge sous le coup de la colère. Lui-même ne savait plus très bien s'il devait s'emporter contre Malefoy devant tout le monde ou se taire. Hermione se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis en leur expliquant que son travail l'appelait. Ils affichèrent tous des mines déçues, sauf Ron qui tremblait littéralement de rage sur sa chaise, essayant visiblement de garder pour lui les insultes qui lui montaient à la gorge.

- Mais enfin, Hermione ! s'emporta Ginny. C'est ton anniversaire !

- Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, répondit Hermione. J'aurais préféré rester ici, sois-en certaine. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu devrais m'écouter, lâcha Ron, glacial.

Hermione lui lança un regard chargé de reproches mais ne dit rien. Harry savait que par cette phrase, Ron venait une nouvelle fois de lui demander de démissionner.

Hermione tourna les talons, et Harry la raccompagna à l'entrée, où elle s'empara de son manteau d'un geste énervé.

- Il va me le payer, fit-elle savoir à Harry dans un souffle avant de transplaner.


	6. Allée des Embrumes

Hermione transplana directement dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy, trop furieuse pour s'encombrer de politesse et sonner à la porte. Elle venait d'abandonner sa propre soirée d'anniversaire parce que _Monsieur désirait sortir_. Le pire, c'était qu'après le discours qu'elle lui avait fait sur la nécessité de le protéger, elle ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher de l'avoir appelée, pensa-t-elle, amère. Elle allait devoir ravaler sa fierté devant lui, une fois de plus.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et le vit. Comme toujours, il était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils qui trônaient près de la cheminée, un livre à la main. Il avait levé les yeux de sa lecture au son du léger « pop » qu'Hermione avait fait en transplanant dans son salon. La lueur des flammes dansantes de la cheminée faisait ressortir les cernes de ses yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué et Hermione, toute à sa colère, s'en félicita.

- Tu en as mis du temps, déclara-t-il de cette voix traînante dont il ne se départait jamais.

Elle sentit sa fureur monter encore d'un cran. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui arracher cet air hautain et prétentieux du visage. Elle se força à reprendre son calme. Elle devait mettre l'aversion qu'il lui inspirait de côté pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

- Allons-y, lâcha-t-elle froidement en le fusillant du regard.

Le Serpentard se leva lentement pour la rejoindre et lui tendit le bras. C'était la partie qu'elle exécrait le plus dans cette charge. Pour être certains qu'ils transplanent au même endroit et ainsi ne pas le perdre de vue, elle devait le laisser la guider. Mais cette fois-ci, elle décida qu'elle allait profiter de ce moment désagréable pour exercer une petite vengeance sur l'homme qui l'avait privée de ses amis. Elle posa la main sur son bras, et au moment où elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, elle raffermit sa poigne du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour lui broyer les os comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle pouvait au moins lui faire mal. Elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter un mal des transports plus que plausible pour un transplanage.

Elle sentit ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol et le lâcha. Ils avaient atterrit dans une rue sinueuse bordée de maisons à colombages dont les silhouettes tortueuses s'élevaient vers la nuit qui enveloppait les environs.  
Afin de dissimuler son visage aux yeux indiscrets, Hermione remonta la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête tandis que Malefoy passait devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard. La sorcière lui emboîta le pas en fulminant intérieurement. Elle était certaine de lui avoir fait mal, et pourtant, il ne réagissait pas. Son indifférence fit grimper un peu plus sa propre colère. Elle se sentait bouillir.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une des habitations. La lumière qui se propageait des fenêtres étroites éclairait le visage impassible du Serpentard.

- Attends-moi ici, lui ordonna-t-il dans un murmure avant de frapper à la porte.

Elle voulut lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, la forçant à reculer dans l'ombre que projetait la maison voisine pour ne pas se faire repérer. La seconde suivante, la porte s'était refermée sur Malefoy dans un claquement sec.

Hermione prit plusieurs grandes inspirations dans le but de se calmer une nouvelle fois. La mission, s'admonesta-t-elle, la mission. Aveuglée par sa colère, elle avait bien failli se faire voir, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Si les Aurors voulaient mettre la main sur les agresseurs, personne ne devait savoir qu'une de leurs victimes était protégée. Faute de quoi, ils risquaient de prendre peur et de suspendre leurs attaques, et dans l'absence du moindre indice quant à leur identité, les Aurors se retrouveraient dans une impasse pour élucider l'affaire.

Mais la sorcière n'allait pas se contenter de faire le pied de grue devant la maison. L'air se rafraîchissait, la faisant frissonner un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait et elle ne savait pour combien de temps Malefoy en aurait encore. Il lui fallait une occupation. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un long fil couleur chair dont elle plaça l'une des extrémités dans son oreille. Elle remercia mentalement George et dirigea l'autre extrémité de l'oreille à rallonge sous la porte d'entrée.

Elle n'entendit rien pendant un moment, tandis que l'oreille se frayait un passage dans la maison. Puis, elle distingua des bruits de pas étouffés. Quelque chose racla lourdement le sol, sans doute une chaise que l'on avait tirée, et la voix d'un homme s'éleva.

- Je ne sais pas. Castleback m'avait pourtant assuré le contraire.

Hermione se figea. Parlait-il d'Elias Castleback, celui que Kinglsey soupçonnait de revendre des produits de magie noire ? L'attention de la jeune femme s'accrut. Elle reconnut la voix cassante de Malefoy.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- J'ai entendu dire que ton père en avait possédé un semblable, répondit l'homme.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel un léger tintement apprit à Hermione que l'un des deux hommes venait de se servir un verre.

- Tu sembles entendre beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, Archy, reprenait Malefoy.

- J'essaie de me tenir informé, c'est tout.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je n'apprécie pas pour autant les fouineurs.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Dans un bruit mat, le verre venait d'être reposé sur une table. Hermione entendit un froissement de tissu, l'un d'eux s'était sans doute redressé ou levé. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable.

- Quel est le problème, Drago ?

- Si tu arrives si facilement à obtenir ce genre d'informations, j'imagine que d'autres le peuvent aussi, répondit-il en insistant sur le mot « autres ».

- J'obtiens des informations parce que je sais où chercher. Les _autres_ ne le savent pas, si je ne m'abuse. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que le ministère vienne fureter par chez toi, non ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa un peu. Le fait qu'elle accompagne Malefoy dans tous ses déplacements et qu'elle ait en ce moment même l'oreille collée à la porte démontrait sans aucun doute possible que le ministère s'intéressait bel et bien au Serpentard.

- Non, répondit la voix de celui-ci sans trahir la moindre émotion. Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu désires tant acquérir cet objet.

- Tu l'as, oui ou non ? demanda vivement l'autre homme.

De toute évidence, il était las de tourner autour du pot, et Hermione désirait également savoir si Malefoy possédait cet « objet » dont ils parlaient avec tant de précaution. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir.

- Malheureusement, non. Avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban, mon père a vidé le Manoir de tout ce qui pourrait le compromettre un peu plus, et les perquisitions du ministère ont fait le reste.

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait avoir caché ses biens ? demanda l'homme d'un ton suspicieux.

- Pas plus que toi qui est si bien renseigné, Archy. Et ce n'est pas depuis sa tombe qu'il pourra me l'apprendre.

Elle entendit des raclements étouffés sur le sol et des bruits de pas.

- Merci quand même de ton aide, Drago.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Hermione s'empressa de ranger l'oreille à rallonge avant que Malefoy ne sorte, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Elle attendit alors que la voie soit libre et sortit de sa cachette.  
Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas attendue. Il marchait déjà d'un pas rapide le long de la rue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa colère refaire surface devant son manque de considération. Son empressement était non seulement impoli à l'égard de la sorcière qui l'avait attendu – bien qu'un signe de politesse envers elle était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de sa part -, mais elle pouvait en plus le perdre de vue à tout moment s'il ne ralentissait pas. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs son intention, pensa Hermione.

Elle aurait bien voulu le héler pour qu'il s'arrête, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Frustrée et énervée, elle se mit donc à courir à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eut rejoint. Quand elle fut à portée de voix, elle l'appela :

- Malefoy !

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air sombre.

- Il faut que j'aille à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hermione aurait pu protester. Elle avait d'ailleurs de bonnes raisons de le faire : il l'avait arrachée à sa soirée d'anniversaire sans s'inquiéter de l'heure tardive, elle l'avait attendue à l'extérieur pendant près d'une heure sans que cela ne semble le déranger, et il n'avait montré aucune considération à son égard de toute la soirée – ce dont elle ne se serait d'ailleurs pas formalisée en d'autres circonstances. Mais surtout, elle avait été tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle avait bien failli en oublier la raison pour laquelle elle devait supporter le Serpentard. Etant manifestement incapable de mettre ses sentiments de côté ce soir-là, il aurait été plus sage, dans le but de ne pas nuire à sa mission, de convaincre Malefoy d'attendre le lendemain pour se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle aurait pu ainsi profiter de la nuit pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Malefoy et cet « Archy ». Cet élément avait bien trop attisé sa curiosité pour qu'elle songe à rentrer chez elle. Ils avaient parlé d'un « objet » que Lucius Malefoy avait apparemment eu en sa possession. Et si Castleback était mêlé à l'affaire, il s'agissait certainement d'un artefact de magie noire. Pour compléter le tout, le Serpentard affichait maintenant une mine soucieuse et désirait se rendre sur le champ dans la rue la plus mal famée du Chemin de Traverse. Tout cela posait décidément trop de questions sans réponse pour que la sorcière passe à côté.

Même si elle était encore irritée par le comportement de Malefoy, elle prit donc le bras qu'il lui tendait sans dire un mot et ils transplanèrent tous deux dans l'Allée des Embrumes. L'endroit était encore plus lugubre que jamais en pleine nuit. L'obscurité s'insinuait dans tous les recoins des ruelles étroites et sinueuses qui s'enfonçaient dans un dédale de mensonges et de malversations. Chaque mur, chaque brique et chaque pavé suintait de mauvaises intentions. L'Allée des Embrumes était sans conteste l'un des lieux dans lesquels Hermione se sentait le plus mal à l'aise.

Aidée par la capuche qui dissimulait toujours son visage, elle se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise et suivit Malefoy dans le défilé des ombres qui s'offraient à eux. Au cœur de la nuit, l'endroit était toujours sillonné par des sorciers et des sorcières aux allures pressées et aux mines suspicieuses. Hermione s'efforçait donc de rester aussi loin de Malefoy qu'il lui était possible sans le perdre des yeux afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il s'arrêta enfin devant une petite boutique qui semblait sur le point de tomber en ruine. L'enseigne indiquant « Vassili & Kingstone » n'était plus retenue que par un crochet et se balançait doucement dans un grincement sinistre. En dessous, on pouvait voir tout l'intérieur du magasin à travers les carreaux crasseux des vitrines qui s'étalaient sur la façade.

Malefoy frappa à la porte qui ne semblait plus tenir à ses gonds que par magie – ce qui était certainement le cas – et Hermione recula un peu plus dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire voir. Mais rien ne se passa. Le Serpentard insista et tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'enfin des bougies s'allument dans la boutique, propageant leur lumière dans la rue à travers les vitrines. Hermione dut s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'obscurité mais s'arrangea pour garder un bon angle de vision.  
Ne pouvant se servir des oreilles à rallonges dans un endroit aussi (mal) fréquenté, elle devait à tout prix concentrer son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la boutique et n'en pas perdre une miette.

Un petit homme râblé et d'un certain âge venait de descendre l'échelle située au fond du magasin, et se dirigeait vers la porte derrière laquelle Malefoy s'impatientait. Les traits du vieil homme n'exprimèrent aucune surprise lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur. Il le fit entrer et referma la porte sur eux. Hermione les vit se diriger vers le comptoir qui se situait près de l'échelle par laquelle l'homme était arrivé. Les haussements d'épaules répétés du propriétaire ainsi que les nombreuses fois où il parut réfléchir avant de prendre la parole indiquèrent à Hermione que Malefoy le pressait de questions. Après plusieurs minutes de ce manège, l'homme hocha la tête et disparut derrière un rideau qui menait sans doute à l'arrière boutique. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard les mains vides et fit un nouveau hochement de tête à l'intention de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui dit encore quelque chose à quoi l'homme acquiesça et sortit enfin de la boutique.

S'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages, Hermione se racla discrètement la gorge pour lui indiquer sa position. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit une nouvelle fois son bras.  
Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le salon du Manoir, et Malefoy sortit de la pièce sans prononcer un mot. Au début, elle crut qu'il allait revenir et lui dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une de ses phrases blessantes dont il avait le secret, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était simplement allé se coucher, en la laissant plantée au milieu de son salon, comme on abandonnerait une vieille cape sur un fauteuil en rentrant chez soi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Hermione transplana chez elle, à la fois perplexe et irritée. Le comportement que Malefoy avait eu ce soir ne lui ressemblait pas. L'évocation de cet objet qui avait appartenu à son père semblait beaucoup le préoccuper. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi, et surtout de quel objet il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais devant le peu d'information que les deux hommes avaient laissé filtré au cours de leur conversation, elle n'était pas prête de mettre la main dessus. Autant chercher un sombral sans avoir vu la mort.*

La jeune femme se sentait frustrée. Elle voulait tellement en savoir plus. De toute évidence, Malefoy cachait quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi il en retournait, et cela pourrait prendre du temps. Elle se demanda si elle devait parler à Kinglsey de ce dont elle avait été témoin ce soir, mais devant le peu d'informations qu'elle avait récolté, elle préféra attendre d'avoir quelque chose de plus concret à lui présenter. Elle continuerait à observer les agissements de Malefoy et procéderait à quelques recherches sur le propriétaire de _Vassili & Kingstone_ ainsi que sur cet Archy. Peut-être cela lui fournirait-il des pistes…

Hermione poussa un soupir. Un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin passées. Elle monta lentement les marches de l'escalier et se faufila en silence dans la chambre. En se déshabillant, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Ron, mais elle s'aperçut vite que c'était peine perdue.  
A sa respiration irrégulière, elle sut qu'il faisait simplement semblant de dormir. Il avait du l'attendre toute la nuit. Elle se remémora les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle avait l'impression que c'était arrivé des siècles plus tôt, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures. « Tu devrais m'écouter ». Et quitter le ministère ? Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle aimait trop son travail, et il était trop intéressant. Surtout après la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements ce soir…

Et puis la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron tenait tant à ce qu'elle démissionne. Lui aussi avait été Auror. Lui aussi avait aimé ce travail. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. Il semblait lui en vouloir constamment. Alors qu'elle-même avait été furieuse de devoir quitter sa fête d'anniversaire, il avait eu l'air encore plus en colère. Ses yeux avaient brillé de reproches mal contenues. Et cela durait depuis des mois, déjà. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu changer ?

Elle se glissa dans les couvertures en poussant un nouveau soupir et sentit Ron se retourner dos à elle. Il n'avait jamais su mentir.


	7. La claque

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la découverte qu'avait faite Hermione. Elle s'était renseignée sur le magasin _Vassili & Kingstone_. L'homme qu'elle avait vu à travers la vitrine ce soir là n'était autre que Boris Vassili en personne, qui restait l'unique propriétaire et gérant depuis la mort d'Astor Kingstone, quelques années plus tôt. Les deux hommes avaient ouvert leur magasin dans les années soixante-dix, profitant de la montée en puissance de Voldemort pour fournir ses adeptes en objets regorgeant de magie noire ou susceptibles de les aider dans leur tâche.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut contraint à l'exil, le gouvernement avait procédé à plusieurs perquisitions dans des magasins comme le leur, et les deux hommes avaient décidé de changer le type de marchandises qu'ils proposaient pour ne pas avoir à fermer leurs portes. Aujourd'hui, le magasin ne rassemblait plus qu'une collection d'étrangetés diverses et d'articles lugubres, mais rien de vraiment dangereux. Cependant, une rumeur circulait selon laquelle Boris Vassili réserverait encore quelques objets d'une nature tout à fait différente à certains acheteurs privilégiés.

Cette rumeur avait conforté Hermione dans son opinion. L'objet dont Malefoy avait parlé avec cet Archy (sur qui elle n'avait malheureusement rien pu trouver, n'ayant pas pu identifier le village où ils s'étaient rendus) était à coup sûr un artefact de magie noire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Malefoy s'était senti obligé d'aller rendre visite à Vassili sur le champ. Lui avait-il demandé des renseignements sur cet objet ? Voulait-il en racheter un ? Son père avait-il confié l'objet en question à Vassili pour qu'il le garde ? Dans ce cas, Malefoy était venu voir soit s'il était toujours là-bas, soit s'il pouvait le récupérer…

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce que trafiquait le Serpentard. Il n'était pas beaucoup sorti de chez lui ces deux dernières semaines, et quand il l'avait fait, ce n'était que pour se rendre chez des particuliers où Hermione n'avait entendu que des bribes de conversations sans intérêt.

Allant de déception en déception à chaque fois qu'il la faisait venir, Hermione commençait à s'impatienter quelque peu de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Et l'attitude de Malefoy n'aidait pas à calmer son irritation. Quelques jours après être allé voir Vassili, son humeur était redevenue celle que la sorcière lui avait toujours connue. Elle passait donc ses journées à tenter de ne pas répondre aux remarques odieuses qu'il lui réservait, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Ce jour-là, Hermione arriva de bonne heure au Manoir. La veille, le Serpentard l'avait prévenue qu'il devrait sortir toute la journée. Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait pas précisé où il devait aller. Il ne le faisait jamais. Comme toujours, elle le trouva tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon. Comme toujours, il leva les yeux sur elle en l'entendant arriver, comme s'il était étonné de la voir là. Et comme toujours, elle se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

- Il faut que tu changes, lui annonça-t-il d'emblée.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle en se disant qu'il ne doutait décidément de rien.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, Granger, répliqua-t-il froidement en se levant. On va passer la journée dans des lieux où il y a foule. Il te faut un déguisement.

Hermione prit sa baguette en résistant à l'envie de la pointer sur Malefoy, et se lança un sort pour changer d'apparence. Elle avait mis des années à maîtriser la métamorphose humaine, et même aujourd'hui, l'illusion n'était que temporaire lorsqu'elle ne la pratiquait pas avec sa propre baguette. Elle fut donc plutôt satisfaite de voir son corps prendre l'exacte apparence d'une femme qu'elle avait un jour croisée dans la rue de chez ses parents. Malefoy détailla du regard la jeune femme aux boucles blondes qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

- Trop voyante, dit-il. L'idée, c'est qu'on ne te remarque pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard glacial qu'Hermione lui lançait.

- Je sais bien, merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se transformant une nouvelle fois.

- Trop banale, jugea-t-il avant même que la métamorphose ait pris fin.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, Malefoy, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne changerai plus.

Le Serpentard parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ta véritable apparence.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha sous le choc. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi odieux ? Et pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin ?

Malefoy profita du soudain mutisme de la sorcière pour saisir son poignet et transplaner avec elle. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, elle fit un geste brutal pour se dégager de lui. La simple idée qu'il la touche la répugnait plus qu'il n'était possible de le dire. Pour ne pas laisser voir les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, elle s'attacha à observer les alentours.

Ils avaient atterrit dans une petite ruelle sombre à l'allure lugubre, qui était fermée d'un côté par un cul-de-sac et débouchait de l'autre sur une grande rue d'où émanait une lumière aveuglante comparée à l'obscurité qui envahissait les environs immédiats. Hermione entendait la rumeur d'un joyeux brouhaha provenant de la rue et voyait sans cesse passer des personnes vêtues de longues capes et de robes colorées. En découvrant cette rue marchande pour sorciers et sorcières très animée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été effectivement inconscient de ne pas être déguisée. Mais cela ne pardonnait en rien ce que Malefoy venait de lui dire. En y repensant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui cracher à la figure.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la grande rue et tourna directement sur la droite, signe qu'il devait bien connaître les lieux. En le suivant, elle contempla la silhouette des hauts bâtiments qui se découpait dans le ciel bleu du matin et les devantures des nombreux magasins qui bordaient la rue. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une partie du Chemin de Traverse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au nom des enseignes qui pendaient devant les boutiques, elle sut toutefois que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour en avoir vu des photographies dans _Les lieux magiques de Grande-Bretagne_, elle reconnue sans peine l'endroit comme étant la rue commerçante magique qui se trouvait en plein cœur de Bristol. Un lieu qui privilégiait uniquement une clientèle des plus fortunées…

- On est sur l'Avenue du Phénix ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Hum ? fit le Serpentard plongé dans ses réflexions. Ah, oui. Tu n'as certainement pas eu l'occasion de venir ici souvent, étant donné tes moyens, lança-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Hermione sentit une nouvelle vague de colère s'abattre sur elle et tenta de la repousser du mieux qu'elle put. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission. Dans la foule des acheteurs qui se pressaient, elle pouvait facilement perdre Malefoy – ce qu'elle aurait ardemment désiré en d'autres circonstances, mais qu'il était préférable d'éviter si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Kingsley.

Malefoy s'arrêta devant un magasin à l'allure imposante et observa les vitrines pendant quelques instants avant de se décider à entrer. Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur. Tous les rayons et les présentoirs du magasin rassemblaient une quantité inimaginable de vêtements : capes, écharpes, gants, robes, pantalons, chapeaux… Un sentiment d'exaspération monta sourdement en elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils allaient passer_ la journée entière à faire du shopping_. Quelle perte de temps !

Alors que Malefoy serpentait déjà parmi les rayons, certainement à la recherche du vêtement le plus cher et le plus hideux du magasin, la sorcière tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'il finirait peut-être par faire des courses en rapport avec le mystérieux objet…

Deux heures plus tard, elle reposait violemment une écharpe à 199 Gallions sur son présentoir, fulminant contre le Serpentard qui prenait un plaisir évident à essayer tous les articles du magasin. Il avait mis de côté un tas impressionnant de vêtements qu'Hermione pensait être ce qu'il ne prendrait pas. Elle fut donc abasourdie de voir les vendeurs les empaqueter dans un empressement précautionneux tandis que Malefoy les payait avec plusieurs bourses remplies à ras bord de Gallions. Pas étonnant qu'il vive dans un manoir ! pensa-t-elle avec colère. Une habitation plus petite ne contiendrait jamais assez d'espace pour ranger tous ses vêtements ! Elle était persuadée que même Fleur, la belle-sœur de Ron, ne possédait pas une garde-robe aussi étendue.

En sortant du magasin, elle se sentie immensément soulagée d'en avoir fini avec la corvée des vêtements… jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'arrête devant une autre boutique en tout point semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Tu trouves que tu n'as pas encore acheté assez de vêtements ? s'irrita-t-elle.

Il eut une moue perplexe avant de la détailler du regard.

- Tu ferais bien d'en profiter pour t'en acheter aussi. Quoique ces guenilles bon marché te vont à ravir, Granger, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sentit sa colère monter encore d'un cran et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer à sa suite dans le magasin pour être sûre d'avoir chassé l'envie de l'étrangler avec le premier bonnet qui lui passerait sous la main.

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir quand elle le vit se diriger vers un rayon de sous-vêtements. La vision de Malefoy en caleçon était décidément plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, et elle décida de fureter dans les rayons pour sortir cette image de sa tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, lasse de ne trouver que des vêtements qui coûtaient un mois de son salaire, elle préféra observer les clients du magasin bondé. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir chez la plupart des airs hautains accompagnés d'un mépris sans borne pour les vendeurs. Elle se sentait révoltée à l'idée que ces gens se croient vraiment supérieurs aux autres.

Dans un coin de la boutique, elle remarqua un couple se disputant à voix basse. Elle n'entendait pas ce que les deux personnes se disaient, mais la femme semblait refuser quelque chose à son compagnon. Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils détonaient un peu dans le paysage luxueux du magasin. La façon dont ils étaient vêtus n'était pas aussi apprêtée que celle des autres clients. Hermione en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient pas des habitués de l'endroit, et qu'ils devaient se trouver là par hasard. Peut-être étaient-ils des touristes.

Elle reporta son regard vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Malefoy pour la dernière fois. Il était en train de regarder avec un intérêt limité un grand manteau en fourrure qui devait coûter à peu près le prix d'une voiture moldue. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point riche et ne dépenser son argent que dans des choses aussi futiles ?

La sorcière commençait à perdre patience. Son irritation croissait à mesure qu'il entassait dans les bras de la vendeuse qui le suivait partout les articles qu'il avait choisi. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le magasin que l'air était à peine respirable. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps dans un tel environnement et elle commençait à avoir le tournis. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte prendre l'air, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser Malefoy seul dans la boutique.

Heureusement pour elle, le Serpentard ne tarda pas à régler ses achats et demanda à ce qu'ils soient directement livrés au Manoir. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Hermione eut à peine le temps d'inspirer l'air frais de l'Avenue que Malefoy repartait déjà dans une autre direction. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois la colère grimper en elle tandis qu'elle suivait ses grandes enjambées. « A croire qu'il le fait exprès », pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

Il s'arrêta dans plusieurs autres boutiques avant de décider enfin qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se restaurer. Hermione accueillit cette décision avec un plaisir relatif, soulagée de pouvoir reposer ses pieds endoloris, mais déjà exaspérée à l'idée de devoir prendre son repas en tête-à-tête avec le Serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant au décor un peu trop chargé au goût d'Hermione. Un silence hostile s'insinua entre eux tandis qu'ils attendaient leur serveur. Celui-ci arriva après quelques minutes et leur tendit la carte du restaurant. Hermione manqua de s'étrangler en voyant le prix des menus. Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi faim, elle se serait volontiers passée d'un déjeuner aussi exorbitant. Elle scruta le menu à la recherche du plat le moins onéreux, et trouva avec difficulté une salade qu'elle s'empressa de commander.

- Ce sera tout, madame ? s'étonna le serveur devant la simplicité de sa commande.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle a besoin de perdre du poids, lui répondit Malefoy d'un ton sec avant de passer sa propre commande, qui était on ne peut plus fournie que celle de la sorcière.

Hermione sentit sa colère sourdre encore un peu plus devant cette pique grossière. Instinctivement, elle saisit sa fourchette pour la lui planter entre les deux yeux, mais se ressaisit de justesse et se contenta de la serrer furieusement dans sa main.

Elle avait l'atroce impression d'être revenue au temps de Poudlard, à l'époque où la seule préoccupation de Malefoy consistait à trouver de nouvelles injures à lui jeter à la figure, de nouveaux moyens de les faire enrager, Harry, Ron et elle. A ce moment-là, elle pouvait au moins répliquer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était forcée de se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de l'étriper pour ne pas faire capoter la mission. Les conséquences seraient bien trop désastreuses. Elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart. Et Malefoy le savait très bien. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à la pousser à bout.

Le serveur arriva bientôt avec leurs commandes. Hermione eut tôt fait de finir sa salade qui, malheureusement, ne combla pas vraiment sa faim. En face d'elle, Malefoy semblait s'attacher à manger avec une lenteur exaspérante. Elle devait s'armer de patience, mais l'exaspération reprit la place sur la raison.

Comme dans la boutique de vêtements, elle décida d'observer les autres clients pour se calmer. Elle remarqua le couple qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle fut brièvement amusée de constater que, tout comme à sa table, le couple paraissait étrangement silencieux et tendu. De toute évidence, l'achat que l'homme voulait faire lui avait été refusé. Enfin, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, le Serpentard termina son repas et se leva de table.  
Hermione paya sa maigre salade en fulminant contre la disproportion du prix par rapport à la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait eue.

Après le déjeuner, Malefoy décida d'aller faire un tour dans une librairie, ce qui rasséréna un peu la jeune femme. Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder en attendant qu'il fasse ses achats. Elle resta donc à proximité de lui, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux titres des livres qu'il prenait. Elle fut déçue de voir qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à des ouvrages sans intérêt et qui ne pourraient certainement pas la renseigner sur l'objet qui l'avait tant préoccupé.

- Vous avez besoin d'un conseil ? demanda un vendeur qui s'était approché d'eux à Hermione .

- C'est inutile, lui répondit Malefoy avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Regardez-là, vous voyez bien à son air totalement ahuri qu'elle ne sait même pas lire. Elle est un peu dérangée, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de confidence après s'être rapproché du vendeur.

Le vendeur parut déconcerté par la remarque de son client, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fureur qui s'empara soudain de la jeune femme. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie autant insultée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle serrait ses poings dans un geste de rage incontrôlée. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des _Avada Kedavra_, Malefoy aurait été retrouvé mort dans une librairie de Bristol.

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la réaction de la jeune femme, le Serpentard commanda quelques livres au vendeur et sortit de la boutique. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse, Hermione aurait remarqué pour la troisième fois de la journée le couple qui les observait un peu plus loin dans la librairie.

Elle se précipita à la suite de Malefoy et le rattrapa dans la rue. Elle le héla avec colère pour qu'il se retourne. Il lui lança un regard irrité, comme pour signifier qu'elle le dérangeait clairement. La rage d'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sans plus prendre la peine de cacher sa colère.

- Que tu avais l'air d'une ahurie ? répliqua-t-il dans un sourire mauvais. Mais parce que c'est le cas, Granger, que tu sois déguisée ou non.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, à la fin ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tu crois encore que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde ?

- Je vaux certainement mieux qu'une sorcière hystérique de seconde zone qui se voit déléguer les missions les plus minables du ministère, cracha-t-il.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Toute la colère, l'irritation, la rage et l'exaspération qu'Hermione avait tenté de repousser ces dernières semaines explosèrent en elle avec une force inouïe. Elle attrapa le bras de Malefoy qui eut un mouvement de surprise devant le regard haineux que lui lançait la sorcière, et transplana dans le salon du Manoir. Dans le silence de la demeure vide, un bruit sec retentit lorsqu'elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, suivit d'un léger « pop » qui exprimait bien mal sa fureur, au moment où elle disparut du salon.


	8. Les affaires reprennent

En réponse à Mii : J'ai déjà écrit une bonne vingtaine de chapitres pour l'instant, donc je poste assez rapidement. Mais quand j'aurais fini de publier tous les chapitres déjà écrits, je ne publierai plus qu'à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ^^

Chapitre 8 : Les affaires reprennent.

Les derniers rayons de soleil faisaient étinceler des reflets mordorés sur les cheveux en bataille de Harry, qui se tenait immobile dans une pièce de Grimmauld Place. Son regard était rivé sur une grande tapisserie qui s'étalait sur les murs de la pièce. C'était l'une des rares choses auxquelles il n'avait pas touché dans cette maison. Les têtes empaillées des elfes de maison avaient été les premières victimes des rénovations, la jambe de troll qui faisait office de porte-manteau était rapidement partie à la poubelle, et le portrait de Mrs Black, bien qu'ayant longtemps résisté aux assauts conjugués de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, avait fini par suivre le même chemin.

Mais cette tapisserie, Harry n'avait pu se résigner à la détruire. Il se retrouvait souvent à la contempler, perdu dans ses pensées. A ses yeux, elle représentait tout le gâchis qu'avaient occasionnés des idéaux néfastes. Elle agissait sur lui comme une piqure de rappel des pertes et des souffrances du passé, bien que de l'avis de Ginny, il n'eut pas réellement besoin de quoi que ce soit pour les lui rappeler. Du bout des doigts, il effleura une brûlure qui entachait l'arbre généalogique des Black, à l'endroit où l'on pouvait encore lire le nom de Sirius et poussa un soupir. Cette tapisserie représentait également un vide dans la vie de Harry. La perte de son parrain, qu'il avait si peu eut le temps de connaître. Un peu plus sur la droite, il pouvait également lire les noms de Tonks et Lupin, dont les branches entrelacées menaient vers un autre nom qui fit sourire Harry.

Le petit Teddy était entré à Poudlard seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Le soir même, il avait envoyé une lettre à Harry, où il lui communiquait l'excitation qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Tel père, tel fils, songea Harry avec un brin de nostalgie. Mais Tonks n'était pas en reste avec Ted, puisqu'il avait hérité son caractère enthousiaste et sa maladresse. Oui, tous les deux auraient été si fiers de leur fils. Le sourire de Harry prit une teinte nettement plus malicieuse à la pensée de la carte du Maraudeur qui se cachait dans un tiroir, attendant son heure. Harry avait la ferme intention de la remettre à son filleul quand celui-ci serait un peu plus âgé. Il savait les poches de Ted déjà remplies des farces et attrapes que George lui avait gracieusement données la veille de la rentrée. Ayant un Maraudeur pour père, un parrain qui avait rarement respecté les règlements de l'école, et un Weasley qui lui avait déjà enseigné toutes les bases, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ted assurerait avec brio la relève à Poudlard.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée claqua et Harry sursauta.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Ron qui semblait particulièrement joyeux.

- Mon vieux, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il en suivant Harry dans la cuisine. Tu n'aurais pas une petite bièraubeurre pour ton vieil ami qui t'apporte des nouvelles réjouissantes ?

Harry sourit. Il avait déjà préparé la bouteille avant même que Ron ne la lui demande. Il en prit également une pour lui et s'assit en face de son ami.

- Alors, cette nouvelle ?

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, répondit-il après avoir bu une gorgée. J'ai réussi à nous dégoter des places de choix pour le prochain match des Canons de Chudley, et cette fois-ci, je t'assure, ils ont de bonnes chances de l'emporter !

- Ils jouent contre qui ? demanda Harry, soudain très animé.

- Contre les Tornades, répondit-il avec un reniflement de dédain. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes bien entraînés, et notre nouvel attrapeur vaut de l'or !

- Et c'est quand, ce match ?

- Le soir d'Halloween, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

La bonne humeur qui animait les traits de Ron disparut vite devant la mine soucieuse de Harry.

- Tu ne pourras pas venir, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il presque avec colère.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, tempéra Harry. Je ne peux pas être sûr, tu sais bien, avec l'enquête…

- Bien sûr, l'enquête, bougonna Ron en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- Quoi, l'enquête ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait autant contrarier son ami.

Ron lui lança un regard perplexe qui voulait clairement dire que la réponse lui semblait évidente. Mais devant l'absence de réaction de Harry, ce furent des éclats de reproche qui brillèrent dans ses prunelles.

- Quoi l'enquête ? Il y a que j'en ai marre de cette enquête ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte à chaque mot. Je ne reconnais plus Hermione, elle a toujours l'air préoccupé et sur ses gardes. Un vrai chaudron sous pression ! Et l'autre jour, elle est rentrée complètement hors d'elle et n'a pas voulu me dire un mot. Et quand je lui ai parlé du match, elle m'a simplement jeté un livre à la figure !

Dans sa véhémence, il s'était levé de sa chaise et dardait à présent un doigt accusateur sur Harry.

- Et voilà que maintenant, mon meilleur ami ne sait pas s'il pourra être présent à un simple match de Quidditch ! Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy ! conclut-il en se rasseyant.

Harry mit quelques instants à se remettre de sa surprise.

- Il n'y a pas que Malefoy qui est concerné par cette affaire, expliqua-t-il pour apaiser son ami.

- Je sais bien, répliqua Ron plus calmement, un peu gêné de s'être emporté. C'est juste que…

- Tu pensais que l'idée de devoir supporter Malefoy serait suffisante pour qu'Hermione prennent la décision de démissionner, acheva Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine. Or, elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle se déchargea les sacs de course qu'elle portait, donna un rapide baiser à Harry et retourna vider ses paquets tandis que Ron ruminait ce qu'elle venait de dire en tentant visiblement de se noyer dans sa bièraubeurre.

- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, poursuivait Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour quelles raisons tu voulais qu'elle démissionne ?

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, avoua Ron tandis que ses oreilles devenaient écarlates.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Il était évident que tout le problème venait de là et n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Comme toujours, Ron passait par des détours incompréhensibles plutôt que de dire tout haut ce qu'il souhaitait. Harry était persuadé qu'il n'expliquerait rien à Hermione tant qu'elle n'aurait pas démissionné, et la connaissant, elle ne démissionnerait jamais tant que Ron ne lui aurait pas donné de raison valable.

- Harry ! fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir la tête d'un homme posée dans l'âtre de la cheminée. C'était un collègue de Harry, et au ton pressant qu'il avait employé en l'appelant, Harry se précipita devant les flammes pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Il y a eu une nouvelle agression. Cette fois, on a un témoin.

- Et la victime ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir par toi-même.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ce coup-ci et qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans l'enquête. Il demanda rapidement à son collègue les coordonnées de l'endroit où s'était déroulée l'agression et se releva en le remerciant. Il se retourna vers les deux autres. Ron, crispé sur sa bouteille, tentait de ne pas montrer son exaspération, tandis que Ginny semblait s'être figée sur place, le teint livide. Il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer et lança un « On reparlera du match » à Ron avant d'attraper sa cape dans l'entrée et de transplaner sur les lieux.

Harry arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière vacillante d'un vieux lampadaire. Occupé à discuter avec Ron, il pensait que la soirée était déjà un peu plus avancée. Mais quelques timides étoiles commençaient seulement à percer de-ci, de-là le noir d'encre du ciel. Sachant que les agresseurs avaient tendance à n'attaquer que la nuit, Harry comprit rapidement que l'agression venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Il avait donc bon espoir de trouver des indices, d'autant plus si le témoin était encore présent.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le représentant du ministère qui avait été le premier appelé sur les lieux. A son approche, il releva les yeux du carnet de notes qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ah ! Potter !

- Bonsoir, Alfred, salua Harry. Alors ?

- Comme d'habitude. Ils étaient deux, répondit-il.

- On a pu les identifier ?

- Le témoin qui les a interrompu a vu l'un d'eux, mais apparemment pas assez pour qu'on puisse l'identifier. Les gars sont en train de recueillir ses souvenirs pour qu'on voie ça de plus près.

Harry leva les yeux vers les sorciers qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin et qui tenaient un flacon dans lequel une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années déversait un filet argenté du bout de sa baguette.

- Et la victime ? demanda-t-il, un peu déçu.

- Augustus Bolder. Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Il avait été soupçonné d'avoir donné des renseignements aux Mangemorts.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Alfred. Il n'a presque rien, les agresseurs commençaient tout juste leur travail quand Mrs Hauking les a surpris, ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la femme.

- Et il a vu quelque chose, lui ?

- Non, soupira son collègue. Ils lui ont jeté un sort de bandage pour qu'il ne voie rien.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

- Merci, Al, dit-il. Je vais aller voir cette Mrs Hauking, et ensuite j'interrogerai Bolder.

Alfred hocha la tête et Harry se dirigea vers le témoin. Il remercia les deux agents qui lui assurèrent qu'ils mettraient le souvenir sur son bureau après analyse et se retirèrent.

- Bonsoir, Mrs Hauking. Harry Potter, je suis chargé de cette affaire, se présenta-t-il.

- Je sais bien qui vous êtes, mon garçon, répliqua-t-elle avec un claquement de langue.

- Euh… très bien, répondit Harry, un peu désarçonné par le ton sec qu'elle avait employé. J'aimerais que vous me répétiez ce que vous avez vu ce soir.

- Encore ? Fit-elle en ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son agacement. J'ai déjà tout dit à votre collègue.

- Je comprends, mais il va falloir que j'insiste, madame.

Elle poussa un soupir mais n'émit pas d'autre objection et commença son récit. Elle était sortie acheter de la nourriture pour ses chats et avait emprunté cette ruelle pour rentrer plus vite chez elle ; « Vous comprenez, avec tous ces voyous qui traînent dans les rues de nos jours, mieux vaut prendre des raccourcis ». Elle avait alors entendu des cris, et avait surpris deux personnes en train de lancer des sortilèges « pas très, très jolis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » à quelqu'un qui était étendu sur le sol. En l'entendant approcher, l'un des deux agresseurs s'était rapidement retourné, avait murmuré à l'autre qu'il y avait « une vieille ! Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Il n'y a plus aucun respect, monsieur Potter ! », et tous deux avaient transplané. Mrs Hauking avait ensuite directement prévenu le ministère et Alfred était arrivé sur place.

- Merci beaucoup, madame, dit Harry une fois qu'elle eut conclu son histoire sur une autre indignation. Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Votre souvenir nous sera utile pour l'enquête.

Il invita Mrs Hauking à rentrer chez elle (« Evidemment que je vais rentrer chez moi ! Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? »), et s'éloigna d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui rappelait un étrange mélange de Mrs Figg, son ancienne voisine de Privet Drive et de la grand-mère de Neville.

Harry se rendit ensuite à Ste-Mangouste, où Augustus Bolder avait été transféré par simple mesure de précaution et le trouva rapidement. Son récit ne lui en apprit pas beaucoup plus. Les deux agresseurs l'avaient surpris dans la ruelle, lui avaient bandé les yeux avec un sortilège et avaient eu à peine le temps de lui lancer quelques doloris avant que Mrs Hauking ne les surprenne. Toutefois, il en avait entendu un peu plus sur les mots échangés entre les deux agresseurs avant qu'ils ne transplanent. D'après lui, l'homme que Harry identifia comme étant celui qui s'était retourné, avait dit « C'est une vieille, on ferait mieux de filer », et l'autre avait ajouté dans un murmure « Le patron ne va pas être content ».

Harry recueillit également les souvenirs de Bolder, s'assura auprès des guérisseurs qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun traumatisme important et se rendit au bureau des Aurors pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dans l'atrium du ministère, il croisa Alfred qui rentrait chez lui. Il lui apprit que le flacon contenant les souvenirs de Mrs Hauking avait été déposé sur son bureau. Harry le remercia encore et s'empressa de rejoindre le box qui lui avait été réassigné à l'ouverture de l'enquête.

Sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa cape, il s'empara d'une petite pensine dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, y fit couler les souvenirs du témoin et plongea dedans. Alfred avait eu raison. Ils ne pourraient se servir de ce souvenir pour identifier l'agresseur. Mrs Hauking n'avait vu qu'un profil à moitié dissimulé par une capuche. La ruelle était de toute façon trop sombre pour qu'elle ait pu en voir plus.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il répéta les mêmes gestes avec les souvenirs de la victime. Cette fois-ci, il découvrit quelque chose que Bolder avait oublié de mentionner. Même dans le noir total à cause du sortilège que les agresseurs lui avaient lancé pour qu'il ne voie rien, ce souvenir était précieux. On entendait en effet distinctement la voix d'une femme répondre à celle d'un homme.

Harry repoussa la pensine et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. Le soir où Malefoy avait été agressé, il avait distinctement vu que les agresseurs étaient deux hommes. Cette voix de femme ne voulait donc dire qu'une chose : ils étaient au moins trois. Ensuite, ils avaient fait mention d'un « patron », ce qui impliquait forcément qu'ils agissaient sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Soit l'autre homme, celui qui répondait probablement au nom d'Adéric, soit une quatrième personne. Quant aux procédés employés, même si les agresseurs n'avaient pas pu aller au bout de leur attaque, ils étaient les mêmes que pour les autres victimes. Harry avait maintenant la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe organisé et non d'attaques isolées. D'autant plus qu'encore une fois, la victime avait été accusée d'avoir servi Voldemort. Et puis, la moitié de portrait qu'il pouvait dresser d'un des agresseurs était tout de même une bonne chose. Cela pourrait peut-être lui servir…

Harry poussa un soupir. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre un visage sur ces agressions. Mais il avait tout de même fait un grand pas dans l'enquête. Avec un peu de chance, il résoudrait l'affaire plus vite qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Oui, peut-être pourrait-il finalement aller avec Ron à ce match des Canons de Chudley.


	9. Un mauvais pressentiment

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, obligeant Hermione à se pencher au dessus d'une bougie pour pouvoir lire correctement l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait à la main. Du moins, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Peu importait l'énergie qu'elle rassemblait pour reporter son attention sur sa lecture, elle ne cessait de relever la tête vers la fenêtre du salon en tripotant nerveusement son pendentif, un pli soucieux sur le front. Quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été une nouvelle fois distraite, elle secouait la tête pour éclaircir ses idées et tentait de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre, mais les lignes ne semblaient alors que se chevaucher les unes sur les autres en un gribouillage inintelligible.

Après s'être surprise une énième fois à contempler la nuit à travers la vitre, la sorcière poussa un soupir et se résigna à abandonner ses efforts de lecture. Elle referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Quelque chose, quelque part, ne tournait pas rond, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était inquiète. Il commençait à se faire tard, et Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Ou peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

Mais à cet instant, la porte de la cuisine claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron apparut dans le salon, l'air maussade.

- Comment se fait-il que tu rentres si tard ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

- J'étais chez Harry, répondit-il en retirant sa cape et en la jetant sur un fauteuil. Il a dû partir, et je pensais qu'il allait revenir. J'ai attendu une bonne heure avant de comprendre que ce ne serait pas le cas, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé à l'endroit où Hermione avait laissé son livre.

- Où est-il allé ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant la cape de Ron.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour aller la suspendre au porte-manteau et entendit Ron pousser un profond soupir avant de répondre.

- Le boulot, marmonna-t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-t-elle vivement en revenant précipitamment dans le salon.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un s'est encore fait agresser, l'informa-t-il en étirant ses jambes devant lui.

- Tu n'en sais… Bouge-toi un peu, s'interrompit-elle alors qu'elle tentait d'extirper son livre de sous les fesses de Ron.

Il s'exécuta en grognant et Hermione délogea enfin le livre et le posa sur la table basse. Elle vint ensuite s'assoir à côté de Ron sur le canapé et reprit :

- Tu n'en sais pas un peu plus ?

- Il y a eu un témoin, lâcha-t-il, à contre cœur. Hermione, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Harry te racontera tout ça demain.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle doucement.

Mais ses pensées voguaient déjà à des kilomètres du salon dans lequel ils étaient installés. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand Ron avait parlé du témoin. Harry avait certainement dû trouver de nouveaux éléments pour l'enquête, et elle avait hâte de les connaître. Ce qui voulait également dire qu'il avait dû faire un pas de plus les rapprochant du moment où elle serait enfin libérée de Malefoy. Elle fut surprise de constater que cette pensée ne la réjouissait plus autant qu'au début de l'enquête. Même si le Serpentard lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, elle était bien forcée de reconnaître qu'elle ne désirait pas que l'enquête se termine _trop_ vite. Elle voulait absolument découvrir ce que cachait Malefoy. Et si elle n'était plus assignée à sa protection, cela allait lui prendre beaucoup plus de temps.

En tout cas, elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il avait été clairement démontré que tenter de ne pas répondre aux insultes n'était pas la bonne technique à employer avec Malefoy. Elle avait été surprise de la violence qui avait explosée en elle lors de leur dernière rencontre. Emmagasiner une telle colère n'avait franchement pas été une bonne idée. Et il fallait bien avouer que pour son amour propre, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait de plus sain. Quoique cette claque l'avait diablement défoulée…

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, mais son visage se rembrunit vite. L'idée de nouveaux indices pour l'enquête était certes une bonne chose, mais la nouvelle n'avait pas fait disparaître le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait encore avec force. D'ailleurs, Ron n'avait pas revu Harry avant de rentrer. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Non, se rassura-t-elle. S'il avait été prévenu par le ministère de l'agression, la Brigade de Police Magique devait forcément être déjà sur place à ce moment-là. Il avait certainement dû avoir beaucoup de choses à faire…

- Hermione ?

- Hum ? fit-elle, arrachée à ses pensées.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, constata Ron.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Son cœur se serra devant le regard dur qu'il vrillait sur elle. Ce regard, elle le connaissait bien. C'était celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il se sentait délaissé. Blessé. Elle se sentit soudain très égoïste. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un certain temps, déjà. Depuis plusieurs mois, en fait. Et depuis qu'elle avait écopé de cette nouvelle mission, elle lui parlait à peine. Dans son regard, elle s'en rendait bien compte maintenant.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que...

- Ecoute, la coupa-t-il avec douceur en lui prenant les mains.

Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes pour lui montrer que cette fois-ci, elle l'écoutait avec attention. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeté une fois de plus. Elle voulait qu'il sente à quel point elle tenait à lui.

- Je te dois des explications, poursuivit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. La raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que tu démissionnes, c'est que…

Ses mains devinrent tout à coup froides dans celles d'Hermione. Il avait été interrompu par un léger tintement de cloche venant de la poche de la sorcière. Une onde glacée s'insinua en elle, se frayant un chemin jusque dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir une nouvelle fois la déception envahir les traits de Ron. Il allait la détester. Et elle se haïssait déjà de lui infliger cela, car tous les deux savaient qu'elle allait devoir répondre à l'appel du Gallion qui vibrait avec de plus en plus d'insistance dans sa poche.

Incapable de rouvrir les yeux, elle sentit les mains de Ron se retirer lentement des siennes. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé lorsqu'il se leva et elle l'entendit monter d'un pas lourd l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. De culpabilité, elle se mordit les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu les arrêter. Elle s'autorisa quelques courts instants pour évacuer sa peine. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration, sécha ses larmes, et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour prendre son manteau et transplaner au Manoir Malefoy, le cœur lourd.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle atterrit dans le salon du manoir. Le feu de la cheminée brûlait silencieusement ses dernières flammes. Mais la pièce était vide. Elle appela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il prévienne Malefoy de son arrivée, en espérant que le Serpentard ne la ferait pas attendre trop longtemps. Ginsky pénétra dans la pièce de son petit pas empressé.

- Madame ? S'étonna-t-il en la voyant. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Hermione Granger ! fit-il en s'inclinant avec un peu trop de précipitation au goût d'Hermione, et si bas que son nez s'écrasait sur le tapis du salon.

- Peux-tu dire à Monsieur Malefoy que je suis arrivée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crains que vous n'arriviez trop tard, Madame. Le maître est sorti, répondit-il en se relevant, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Hermione soupira. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de vraiment comprendre ce que Ginsky venait de lui dire.

- Comment ça, sorti ? s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle.

L'elfe parut se recroqueviller sous sa question et commença à se tordre les mains nerveusement. Il jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, semblant se demander s'il avait le droit ou non de livrer l'information. Finalement, il estima que Malefoy ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de se taire, et commença à parler à vive allure.

- Ginsky jure qu'il a dit au maître qu'Hermione Granger n'allait pas être contente ! Oh oui, Ginsky le jure, madame ! Mais le maître n'a pas voulu écouter ce pauvre Ginsky…

- Sais-tu où il est allé ? le coupa-t-elle abruptement.

- Non, Madame. Le maître a juste dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Mais Ginsky s'inquiète madame, car le maître n'est toujours pas rentré ! répondit-il d'un seul souffle.

Hermione ignora l'elfe qui continuait à se lamenter et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Malefoy était sorti sans la prévenir. Elle comprit rapidement que ce ne devait pas être la première fois, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où ils étaient allés sur l'Avenue du Phénix. Elle repoussa la vague de colère qui commençait à s'abattre en elle pour se concentrer sur ce que venait de lui apprendre Ginsky. Apparemment, il aurait déjà dû être rentré. S'il avait été trop fier pour prévenir Hermione qu'il sortait, il ne l'en avait pas moins appelée alors qu'il était déjà dehors. Pourquoi ? Elle craignait le pire.

- Ginsky, peux-tu localiser Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

Ses gros yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Oui, madame ! affirma-t-il avant de disparaître dans un « Crac » sonore.

En attendant qu'il revienne, Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, agitée par des sentiments contradictoires. Même si elle s'attendait à moitié à voir Malefoy revenir en se portant comme un charme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de son imprudence. Elle avait pourtant bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dehors. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait un peu responsable de la situation. Elle l'avait tout de même giflé avec force, et il n'aurait donc pas été étonnant qu'il rechigne à la faire venir après ça. Mais en même temps, il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait passé la journée à pousser Hermione à bout.

Un deuxième « Crac » l'arracha à ses pensées. Ginsky était déjà de retour, et il avait l'air encore plus soucieux qu'auparavant.

- Ginsky a trouvé le maître, Madame. Hermione Granger doit venir tout de suite, s'il vous plait, Madame !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Le maître est blessé, Madame ! s'affola Ginsky.

Hermione se sentit pâlir. Elle s'empressa de demander à l'elfe de lui indiquer l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et transplana aussitôt sur les lieux. Elle atterrit dans une rue faiblement éclairée. Aucune fenêtre ne brillait sur les façades des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Elle vit Ginsky apparaître devant elle une seconde plus tard et disparaître d'un pas pressé au coin de la rue.

- Par ici, Madame ! l'entendit-elle lui dire.

Hermione s'empressa de le suivre et le rejoignit dans une petite ruelle attenante. Elle sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine au moment où elle aperçut la silhouette immobile et recroquevillée de Drago Malefoy, gisant à même le sol. Elle le vit bouger faiblement, et elle se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il s'adossa au mur et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il avait du sang dans les cheveux, des écorchures encore saignantes lui barraient le visage et il souffrait manifestement beaucoup, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher. Quand elle demanda à Ginsky de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, l'elfe jeta un regard vers son maître pour avoir son accord. Malefoy hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Ginsky disparut du champ de vision des deux sorciers.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy en s'accroupissant pour regarder de plus près ses blessures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? protesta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher.

- Tais-toi et réponds. Que s'est-il passé ?

Malefoy essaya de la repousser, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle écarta quelques unes de ses mèches blondes ensanglantées pour constater que l'entaille était plutôt profonde. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le Serpentard grimacer quand elle effleura la coupure, mais il ne répondit pas. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à se frayer un passage derrière le détachement qu'Hermione affichait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Si elle ne s'était pas emportée, il l'aurait appelée avant de sortir…

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy, asséna-t-elle tout à coup. Tu dois m'appeler _avant_ de te faire agresser, pas après.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait dit cela, mais cacher ses sentiments derrière cette phrase lui fit du bien. Elle fut surprise de le voir sourire faiblement, comme s'il était fier de son coup. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de rire.

- Vu la scène que tu m'as faite la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais envie de me revoir, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te voir depuis que je te connais, Malefoy. Et mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Tu as mal ailleurs ? ajouta-t-elle après avoir examiné les écorchures de son visage.

- Non, l'assura-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvé dans cet état s'il avait été à même de se débrouiller seul. Elle lui lança un regard sévère et il poussa un soupir qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Inconsciemment, il avait ramené ses mains à l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir, geste qui n'avait pas échappé à la sorcière. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle avait soulevé sa chemise et était en train d'examiner un hématome qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil sur son côté droit. Elle tâta la blessure en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible et rabaissa la chemise du Serpentard.

- Tu as peut-être une côte fêlée, mais rien de bien grave, l'informa-t-elle en se relevant. Les guérisseurs…

- Non, la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Mais…

- Non, répéta-t-il plus durement en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Elle soutint son regard d'acier en se demandant quelle était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elle. Le Serpentard semblait déterminé. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves au point de l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de reculer l'échéance et trouverait bien un moyen de le faire soigner correctement plus tard. Mais il restait tout de même un problème. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de transplaner avec lui alors qu'il était encore faible.

- Il n'y a personne, Monsieur !

Hermione se retourna pour voir Ginsky revenir vers eux. Une idée germa alors en elle.

- Est-ce que tu as des potions fortifiantes chez toi ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu bois un peu de potion, on retourne au Manoir. Sinon, on va à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers l'elfe de maison.

- Ginsky ! aboya-t-il. Ramène-moi les potions qui sont dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

L'elfe se volatilisa dans le « crac » habituel. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait, ses petits bras chargés de flacons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Hermione s'accroupit devant lui pour les examiner et s'empara d'une fiole contenant un liquide violet en remerciant Ginsky. Il sursauta et une potion s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé. Malefoy lança un regard assassin à son elfe. Ginsky se mit à trembler de honte, se confondant en excuses, et Hermione s'empressa de lancer un _Reparo_ sur les débris du flacon avant que l'incident ne prenne une proportion trop grande. Elle tendit ensuite la potion qu'elle avait prise à Malefoy, qui en examina l'étiquette avant d'en boire le contenu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ginsky était retourné ranger les potions, le Serpentard avait déjà repris des couleurs et Hermione estima qu'il pouvait transplaner sans risque jusqu'au Manoir. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et tous les deux disparurent dans un léger « pop ».

Arrivés dans le salon, elle le laissa s'installer dans un des fauteuils et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

- Tu ne pourrais pas le demander poliment ? railla-t-il.

- Je l'aurais fait si je pensais que le terme de politesse faisait partie de ton vocabulaire, Malefoy.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione crut voir une lueur amusée briller dans son regard. Cette coupure qu'il avait à la tête devait certainement être bien plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru, pensa-t-elle.

- Je marchais dans une rue près de celle où Ginsky m'a trouvé, commença-t-il. Quelqu'un m'a donné un violent coup sur la tête et m'a traîné dans la ruelle.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Il devait certainement tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il, ils se sont mis à deux pour me tabasser. Ils se sont amusés pendant un petit moment, et puis ils sont partis.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez ? cracha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'étonne qu'ils ne t'aient pas lancé de sortilège avant, comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les agresseurs que l'on cherche, avança-t-elle.

- Si, répondit-il, sûr de lui. J'ai reconnu la voix de l'un d'entre eux, expliqua-t-il à Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question. L'autre, par contre, était une femme.

La sorcière trouvait tout cela bien étrange. En début de soirée, Harry avait été appelé sur les lieux d'une agression, et le même soir, Malefoy en subissait une également. Elle devait admettre que l'explication du Serpentard était plausible, et de toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Harry au plus vite.

- Puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller, avertit-elle Malefoy.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, et elle sortit du salon. Elle traversa l'immense Hall et referma les lourdes portes d'entrée derrière elle. Sur le perron, elle s'assura qu'elle ne pouvait pas être vue depuis l'intérieur du Manoir et appela le S.U.S.D. pour qu'un guérisseur vienne examiner Malefoy. Il n'allait certes pas être content, mais au moins, elle aurait la conscience tranquille.


	10. Une petite promenade ?

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de mauvaise grâce après une nuit trop courte. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, se réjouissant du soleil qui inondait la pièce et qui promettait une belle journée d'octobre. Ron était déjà parti à la boutique. Il avait l'habitude d'aller travailler d'assez bonne heure, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était parti un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Elle s'était installée à la table de la cuisine et entreprenait de se verser une tasse de café lorsqu'un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Un hibou grand duc tapotait doucement sur les carreaux pour demander à entrer. Hermione se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte que l'animal lui tendait dans un geste plein d'assurance et versa un peu d'eau dans une coupelle pour que le hibou puisse se désaltérer. Elle retourna s'assoir et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Elle venait de Teddy, qui lui envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, tout comme à Ginny, Ron, et évidemment Harry.

_Tante Hermione, _- Hermione sourit devant cette appellation que Teddy avait toujours eue envers elle bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté.

_Pour répondre aux questions que tu m'as posées dans ta dernière lettre, je vais bien. Je me suis déjà fait quelques amis. Et oui, je me suis procuré_ l'Histoire de Poudlard_, comme tu me l'avais fortement conseillé. D'ailleurs, à propos, il y a quelques paragraphes sur toi, Harry et Ron. Quand je pense que tu m'as fait tout ce discours sur l'importance du règlement de l'école… Dis, tu l'as encore ton vieux retourneur de temps ? Aussi, si tu pouvais me dire comment accéder à la salle sur demande, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! Non, non, non, ce n'est pas pour faire quelque chose de mal, je te le jure !_

Hermione eut un sourire, convaincue que les intentions de Teddy étaient tout sauf honorables.

_Au fait, le professeur Desmond m'a parlé de toi l'autre jour. Il me disait que j'avais de la chance de connaître une sorcière aussi brillante que toi et il m'a demandé si tu étais très occupée au ministère en ce moment. Je lui ai dis que je n'en savais rien, et il avait l'air déçu. _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry lui avait parlé de son entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard à la fin de l'été, et de toute évidence, celui-ci cherchait encore quelqu'un pour redorer l'image de l'école.

_J'aime beaucoup les cours de sortilège. La semaine dernière, j'ai réussi le premier à faire voler ma plume, tu aurais été fière de moi ! Et puis maintenant, j'arrive à traverser le château sans me perdre. Je crois même avoir emprunté un passage secret sans m'en rendre compte, l'autre jour. Grand-mère m'envoie toujours plein de chocolats, alors je partage avec les autres. Sinon, tout va bien. J'espère que ça va bien aussi pour vous tous, vous me manquez !_

Teddy

Attendrie, Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre et la mit de côté, se promettant d'y répondre plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres projets. Elle s'empressa de terminer son café, prit ses affaires et se rendit au Ministère par la poudre de cheminette.

Elle vérifia rapidement ses messages et se rendit au bureau de Kingsley. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Harry qui revenait justement d'un entretien avec le chef des Aurors. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et lui parla des nouveaux indices qu'il avait collectés. Elle le mit rapidement au courant de l'agression de Malefoy.

- Dans la même soirée ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, et il m'a affirmé qu'il avait reconnu l'un des deux agresseurs, confirma-t-elle. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agissait des mêmes personnes.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait possible qu'ils aient…

- Terminé leur travail sur Malefoy ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui.

- C'est possible, répondit-elle après une minute de réflexion. Ils ont été interrompus avant de pouvoir frapper Bolder. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils sont passés directement aux coups avec Malefoy.

Harry approuva la théorie et souhaita bon courage à Hermione avant d'aller à son box rédiger son rapport. La sorcière frappa à la porte du bureau de Kingsley et entra après avoir entendu sa voix grave lui répondre.

- Ah ! Hermione ! fit-il en la voyant approcher. Comment se passe ta mission ?

Hermione déglutit péniblement en s'asseyant devant lui. Cela ne servirait à rien de mentir, de toute façon.

- Pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. Malefoy et moi avons eu… un désaccord. Cela l'a conduit à sortir sans m'avertir.

- Un simple désaccord ? releva-t-il.

- Plutôt un sérieux accrochage, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce en repensant à la gifle.

Kingsley resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il est sorti sans te prévenir ?

Hermione lui raconta alors les évènements de la veille au soir. Plus elle avançait dans son récit et plus Kingsley fronçait les sourcils. Quand elle eut terminé, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Après de longues minutes, il se pencha sur son bureau et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Comme toujours, je félicite ton aptitude à réagir rapidement dans les situations difficiles, commença-t-il. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que je suis loin d'apprécier les raisons qui ont conduites à cette situation. Tu es censée protéger Mr Malefoy !

- J'assume totalement ma part de responsabilité, Kingsley, et vous le savez.

- Oui, concéda-t-il. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'il peut être difficile de supporter le caractère de Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes tous les deux responsables de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en aucun cas je ne veux voir cette situation se répéter. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, bon sang ! s'anima-t-il tout à coup. Vous devriez bien pouvoir trouver un moyen, si ce n'est de vous entendre, au moins de vous supporter !

Hermione hocha la tête. La colère de Kingsley était amplement justifiée et il avait parfaitement raison. Elle s'était elle-même fait une réflexion semblable la veille. Avec un peu de chance, Malefoy était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Mais dans tous les cas, elle avait été chargée de cette mission, Kingsley lui faisait confiance, et c'était à elle de s'adapter à la situation.  
Kingsley poussa un soupir, se leva et vint se placer devant Hermione.

- Et comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Il n'a pas été grièvement blessé, répondit-elle. S'il ne les a pas fichus à la porte, des guérisseurs sont passés le soigner après mon départ.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je pensais aller le voir dans la journée, avoua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la magnifique plume qui était posée dans un encrier sur le bureau. Pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Bien, approuva Kingsley dans un sourire. Et vous en profiterez pour régler votre… désaccord.

Hermione hocha encore la tête et Kingsley retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Une dernière chose, l'interrompit Kinglsey alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose dans les habitudes de Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Hermione pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Devait-elle parler à Kingsley de ce dont elle avait été témoin ? Avait-elle assez d'éléments à lui rapporter ?

- Non, rien d'alarmant, finit-elle par dire avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

- Très bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les papiers étalés sur son bureau.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée au Ministère pour discuter avec Harry de l'avancement de l'enquête. Elle déjeuna ensuite rapidement et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller voir comment se portait Malefoy. N'ayant pas été invitée, elle transplana devant la grille de l'imposante propriété et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Un doux soleil propageait des reflets dans l'eau de la fontaine qui agrémentait le parc. Les feuilles étaient déjà tombées en nombre des branches des arbres, offrant un paysage plutôt mélancolique et indiquant que l'automne s'était bel et bien installé.

Hermione monta les marches du perron, ses bonnes résolutions en tête. Elle espérait que le Serpentard ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir pris en traître la veille. S'il ne se montrait pas de mauvaise humeur, cela pourrait grandement leur faciliter la tâche.

Comme de coutume, Ginsky vint lui ouvrir en s'inclinant plus que de raison. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et l'informa que Malefoy était dans son bureau. Au moins, il est resté chez lui, pensa-t-elle, plutôt satisfaite. Après avoir demandé le chemin à l'elfe de maison et lui avoir assuré que son maître n'allait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il ne lui annonçait pas sa présence avant, elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs du Manoir.  
Bien qu'elle sache déjà la demeure imposante, elle fut étonnée des proportions gigantesques que prenait chaque détail qui l'environnait. Un tableau qui ne servirait qu'à décorer n'importe quel autre lieu semblait destiné ici à intimider les visiteurs. Toutes les portes qu'elle croisait rassemblaient des chefs-d'œuvre d'ornementations diverses, chacune étant à la fois originale et semblable aux autres. Les tapis qui serpentaient dans tous les couloirs étouffaient les pas d'Hermione, comme si l'endroit devait à tout prix être préservé du moindre bruit qui le rendrait vivant.

Après un instant qui lui parut interminable, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Ginsky et frappa doucement à la porte. Elle entendit un bruissement de papier et une voix lui demander d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et s'avança dans une pièce plutôt petite, compte tenu des proportions du reste de la maison et qui était éclairée par de hautes bougies qui reposaient fièrement dans des candélabres et des bougeoirs suspendus aux murs lambrissés d'un bois sombre et luxueux. De gigantesques bibliothèques présentaient aux regards des centaines d'ouvrages qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on les ouvre. Au centre de la pièce, posé sur un magnifique tapis finement brodé de fils d'or, trônait un majestueux bureau d'ébène sur lequel reposaient les plus belles plumes qu'Hermione ait pu voir dans sa vie. Installé nonchalamment dans un imposant fauteuil, Malefoy semblait n'accorder aucune attention à ce décor somptueux.

- Granger ? s'étonna-t-il. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandée.

- Il aurait été inquiétant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas si cela avait été le cas, répliqua-t-elle après s'être remise de la magnificence de ce qui l'entourait.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en la poussant hors de la pièce.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis venue m'assurer que tu n'avais infligé aucun dommage aux guérisseurs que je t'ai envoyé hier, répondit-elle. Comme je n'ai croisé aucun cadavre sur ma route, j'en déduis qu'ils sont rentrés sains et saufs.

Il fit un bruit qu'Hermione eut du mal à définir, quelque chose entre en claquement de langue agacé et un soupir forcé.

- Quand tu décides de ne pas écouter les choses qu'on te dit, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain. Ils m'ont tenu la jambe pendant près d'une heure, une véritable plaie.

Il se détourna d'elle et avança dans le couloir, Hermione sur ses talons. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il avait effectivement l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, et la sorcière se félicita de son initiative.

- Mais puisque tu es là, poursuivit le Serpentard en arrivant dans le Hall d'entrée, autant en profiter. J'aimerais aller faire une petite promenade.

Hermione s'arrêta d'un bloc. Une petite promenade ? Voilà qui était nouveau. Elle était à mille lieues de penser que Malefoy était le genre d'individu à aimer se promener. C'était sans aucun doute une activité bien trop simpliste pour qu'il puisse l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle paniqua quelques secondes à l'idée que pour lui, une promenade signifiait une nouvelle excursion sur l'Avenue du Phénix. Elle pensait avoir son compte de shopping pour les dix années à venir.

- Et tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux aller te… te promener ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, répondit-il en se drapant dans un geste élégant de la cape que Ginsky lui tendait. Mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à transplaner, par contre, et c'est assez loin. L'endroit n'a pas de cheminée à proximité.

- De toute façon, voyager par poudre de cheminette est exclu, répliqua Hermione.

Devant la mine dubitative de Malefoy, elle expliqua qu'ils seraient alors obligés de se séparer et qu'elle voulait éviter que cela n'arrive… ou plutôt, ne se reproduise. Elle lui proposa alors d'utiliser le Magicobus.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il avec une lueur affolée dans les yeux. Tu veux que j'utilise _un bus _?

- Etant donné que tu n'es pas _d'humeur_ à transplaner, c'est la seule solution. A moins que tu préfères qu'on y aille à pied.

- Mais nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, non ?

Hermione se retint à grand peine de rire. Etant donné la réaction de Malefoy, il était évident qu'elle ne résisterait pas à en arriver _à de telles extrémités_. Elle décida de profiter de son autorité d'Auror et avant que Malefoy ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà devant les grilles et elle agitait sa baguette pour faire venir le Magicobus. Elle se délecta de l'air passablement dégoûté du Serpentard lorsque le bus violet à deux étages apparut devant eux dans une horrible succession de pétarades.

Elle vit Malefoy blêmir alors qu'il montait à l'intérieur. Trop amusée, elle n'entendit pas le lieu où il demanda qu'on les déposât et le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle le trouva debout au milieu des fauteuils et des poufs qui occupaient le bus, l'air légèrement égaré dans ce monde de transport en commun.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, lui conseilla-t-elle en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Mais n'importe qui aurait pu s'assoir là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant les poufs en mauvais état.

- Et qui ça ? demanda Hermione, qui commençait à se lasser de l'attitude dénigrante du Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas… des gens !

- Malefoy, je t'assure que tes petites fesses de riche ne craignent rien, répliqua-t-elle. Par contre, ta tête risque d'en prendre un coup si tu ne t'assoies pas immédiatement.

Le contrôleur passa leur demander leur paiement et prodigua les mêmes conseils à Malefoy, qui obtempéra finalement de mauvaise grâce en marmonnant des « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ». Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le bus filait à toute allure à travers des routes sinueuses, il sembla tout de même satisfait d'avoir écouté les conseils qui lui avaient été donnés. Et bien qu'elle-même ne se sente pas au meilleur de sa forme dans ce bus, elle se félicita de voir les rares couleurs qu'il avait se retirer de ses joues à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Toutefois, son humeur changea du tout au tout quand elle vit l'endroit où le bus les déposait. Il s'agissait d'un grand cimetière réservé aux sorciers. Elle suivit silencieusement le Serpentard qui déambulait de tombe en tombe, l'air maussade. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant un imposant caveau aux allures centenaires. Sur son fronton, les mots « Famille Malefoy » commençaient sérieusement à s'effacer. Par respect, Hermione préféra garder quelques mètres de distance, souhaitant éviter autant que faire se peut de lui imposer sa présence dans son recueillement. Elle entendit le vent porter au loin le soupir qu'il poussa avant de faire apparaître deux gerbes de fleurs de sa baguette et de pénétrer dans le tombeau.  
Il en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard. Son visage prit un aspect dur et froid lorsqu'il se rappela la présence d'Hermione et leva les yeux sur elle.

- Allons-y, lâcha-t-il abruptement en tendant son bras.

Sans un mot, Hermione s'y agrippa. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer. L'heure n'était plus aux petites vengeances. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et l'instant d'après, elle atterrissait sur le tapis qui ornait le salon du Manoir.

Drago s'éloigna d'elle sans rien dire. Mais au moment où il allait disparaître par la porte, il se retourna vers elle et lui dit sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande :

- J'aurai besoin de toi demain.

Hermione hocha la tête et il sortit. Elle resta un moment dans le salon, ne sachant que faire. Elle devait se l'avouer : voir Malefoy se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents l'avait touchée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en ce moment. Elle repensa à toutes ces années durant lesquelles il avait gâché sa jeunesse pour plaire aux idéaux de son père. Elle repensa surtout à l'année où, malgré lui, il avait dû réparer les fautes de Lucius Malefoy. Que pouvait-il bien lui murmurer lorsqu'il déposait des fleurs sur sa tombe ? Ne pouvant pas trouver de réponses à ses questions, Hermione poussa un soupir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le Serpentard était totalement étranger aux idées qu'entretenait sa famille. Rien que sa réaction à l'idée de prendre le Magicobus montrait à quel point il se sentait supérieur au commun des mortels.  
Malgré tout, Hermione était forcée de constater qu'il n'avait pas été difficile aujourd'hui. Il avait même été étrangement docile... Elle espérait que c'était de bon augure pour la suite de leur cohabitation forcée. La sorcière poussa un nouveau soupir et transplana.


	11. Visiste guidée

Quand Hermione transplana dans le salon du Manoir le lendemain, elle trouva une nouvelle fois la pièce vide. Dans la mesure où Malefoy lui avait demandé de venir la veille, elle ne s'en alarma pas outre mesure, se disant qu'elle était peut-être simplement arrivée un peu trop tôt. Ne voulant pas faire intrusion dans la vie privée du Serpentard de si bon matin, elle préféra faire appel à Ginsky. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé son nom, l'elfe déboula dans la pièce en l'accueillant respectueusement.

- Peux-tu prévenir Malefoy que je suis arrivée, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle. J'attendrai qu'il soit prêt à partir.

Il acquiesça et s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour transmettre le message à son maître. Pour Hermione, il ne restait donc plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux la rejoigne. Afin de tromper l'ennui, elle détailla une fois de plus ce salon qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Elle s'approcha d'un large buffet qui occupait tout le pan du mur qui se trouvait à gauche de la pièce en entrant. Sur sa surface brillante de marbre étaient exposés des dizaines d'objets de décoration. Au centre trônait majestueusement ce que la sorcière identifia comme étant un Œuf de Fabergé ensorcelé. Régulièrement, l'œuf s'ouvrait et un magnifique carrosse miniature en or descendait une route de tissu argenté brodé de fils d'or qui s'ouvrait sous ses roues, puis une fois arrivé en bas, remontait de la même manière. C'était une magie extrêmement belle à contempler. De part et d'autres, des statuettes de différentes tailles et de différentes origines se mouvaient délicatement sur leur socle. Hermione osait à peine y toucher en songeant à la valeur que pouvaient représenter de tels trésors. Son œil fut tout à coup attiré par un petit objet qui était installé sur un présentoir d'allure très simple comparé au faste des autres pièces décoratives. Il s'agissait d'un camée finement exécuté qui, Hermione en était presque persuadée, représentait Narcissa Malefoy.

Quelque peu intimidée par toutes ces merveilles, Hermione préféra s'éloigner du buffet. Machinalement, elle embrassa toute la pièce du regard en se retournant. A ce moment-là, elle fut frappée par quelque chose. Il y avait eu un changement dans la pièce. Quelque chose manquait, mais elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, tout avait l'air à sa juste place. Fronçant les sourcils, la sorcière se dirigea vers la cheminée dont les flammes ronflaient paresseusement dans l'âtre et s'assit dans un des fauteuils lui faisant face. Elle resta un long moment à contempler la danse des flammes qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles tout en se perdant dans ses réflexions.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit une légère toux sur sa gauche. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de Malefoy. Aussi élégant qu'à l'accoutumée, il portait une robe noire d'aspect simple, mais décorée par de magnifiques broderies de velours vert. La canne au pommeau argenté qu'il tenait dans sa main lui conférait une allure imposante, presque intimidante. Etant plus jeune, cet apparat lui aurait donné un air de suffisance que la sorcière lui avait trop souvent vu. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne démontrait qu'une calme assurance. En levant les yeux sur son visage, elle décela une lueur étrange dans son regard. Une sorte de satisfaction mêlée à de l'irritation.

- On peut y aller, déclara-t-il de son éternelle voix sans chaleur.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva pour le rejoindre. Ils transplanèrent aux abords d'une grande bâtisse d'architecture classique. Sur son fronton imposant, on pouvait lire : « Museum of Witchcraft and Wizardry ». Un sourire inconscient naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle avait toujours eu envie de visiter le Musée de la Sorcellerie et de la Magie, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de s'y rendre. Elle suivit donc Malefoy avec délectation sur les marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée. Elle eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un temple sacré. Elle n'eut jamais autant de plaisir à rester sur les talons du Serpentard qu'à ce moment-là. Il s'arrêtait longuement devant les vitrines qui présentaient les pièces les plus belles, les plus chargées d'histoire ou les plus spectaculaires, ce qui permettait à Hermione de contempler ces merveilles de tout son soûl et de s'en imprégner. Chaque objet qu'elle admirait la renvoyait à la chance que la population avait de pouvoir se délecter d'un tel spectacle. Pour elle, cela représentait un cadeau inestimable offert à la communauté magique.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier aux manières affairées les salue en se présentant comme étant le conservateur du musée. Hermione lui serra chaleureusement la main en le félicitant pour la collection qu'il avait assemblée. Il la remercia d'un sourire et se tourna vers Malefoy.

- C'est un tel plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Malefoy ! Avez-vous repéré quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Hermione perdit tout à coup son sourire. La suite ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

- Avez-vous vu notre dernière acquisition ? demanda le sorcier en se dirigeant vers une des vitrines. Un bâton de guérisseur aztèque datant de VIème siècle. Une pièce particulièrement rare, comme vous pouvez vous en douter !

Malefoy observa le bâton d'un air particulièrement ennuyé qui finit de mettre Hermione hors d'elle.

- Une très belle pièce, en effet, confirma-t-il. Mais j'aimerais plutôt jeter un œil sur les collections que vous n'avez pas encore exposées.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit dans une aile fermée au public où la majorité des objets destinés à l'exposition étaient encore à moitié emballés. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment Malefoy pouvait oser ne serait-ce que songer à s'approprier de tels trésors ? Et vu l'attitude du conservateur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait faire son marché ici. La sorcière regrettait amèrement l'accueil qu'elle avait réservé à cet escroc.  
A présent, Malefoy regardait avec intérêt une statue plus grande que nature représentant une femme vêtue d'une toge de marbre qui semblait flotter sur elle et qui tenait d'un air de défi une baguette à la main. Hermione estima que cette sculpture devait probablement dater de l'antiquité.

- Je te l'interdis, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents à l'intention du Serpentard.

- Pardon ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu ne peux pas acheter ce genre de choses ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris que je possédais beaucoup de moyens, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur la statue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Ces pièces appartiennent à la communauté sorcière ! Vouloir les acheter, c'est… c'est immoral !

- Immoral ? releva-t-il, sceptique.

- Tu prives toute la population de toutes ces merveilles de magie et d'histoire ! s'emporta-t-elle alors qu'un sourire narquois commençait à naître sur le visage de Malefoy.

- Tu es vraiment naïve, Granger.

- Et toi tu es d'un égoïsme sans borne ! Tout ça pour enrichir ta petite collection personnelle !

- Egoïste ? siffla-t-il à son tour. Et comment crois-tu que ta précieuse communauté puisse accéder à tout ça ? Comment crois-tu que ce musée finance ses recherches et ses expositions ? Tu croyais peut-être que ton cher ministère a de l'argent à dépenser là-dedans ? ricana-t-il. Ma parole, tu es encore plus stupide que tu en as l'air.

- Tu es vraiment un être abject, asséna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence pour ne pas montrer que sa tirade l'avait fait douter.

Malefoy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer un peu plus la sorcière. Il appela ensuite le conservateur pour lui demander d'emballer la statue et de l'expédier chez lui. Il répéta les mêmes ordres à l'intention de plusieurs autres objets dont les prix qu'il négocia avec le conservateur dépassaient l'entendement d'Hermione. Et que le directeur du musée se complaise dans cet échange frauduleux l'énervait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il laisser s'envoler toute une partie de sa collection sans broncher ? La sorcière était tout simplement outrée. Elle repensait à l'œuf de Fabergé qu'elle avait admiré le matin même dans le salon du Manoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de famille, alors qu'en réalité, cette pièce magnifique devait certainement provenir de ce musée où les particuliers fortunés pouvaient venir s'approprier tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Quelle injustice ! pensa-t-elle en suivant Malefoy à l'extérieur. Elle prit la ferme résolution d'aller en parler à qui de droit au Ministère dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. A quoi pouvait donc servir le département de la Culture si ce n'était cela ? Comment les autorités compétentes pouvaient-elles fermer les yeux devant ce genre de trafic ?

Hermione fulminait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas tellement surprise de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner au Manoir, elle se disait en regardant ce qui l'entourait qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter bien avant. Malefoy l'abandonna dans le Hall en lui indiquant qu'il devait encore sortir et qu'il devait se changer avant de repartir. Hermione se serait bien passée de cette information, songeant que ce n'était pas tellement le moment de lui rappeler l'étendue de sa garde-robe et la séance de Shopping forcée qu'elle avait dû subir.

Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, elle trompa l'attente en observant les décorations du Manoir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'y voyait que des trésors cachés aux yeux du public. Elle soupira plusieurs fois de déception et de colère. De longues minutes plus tard, Malefoy réapparaissait devant elle.

Il portait à présent une tenue beaucoup moins voyante et avait laissé sa canne de côté. Il ressemblait maintenant à quelqu'un qui ne désirait pas attirer les regards sur lui, bien qu'affichant toujours l'assurance qu'Hermione lui avait remarquée le matin-même. Cet homme est le roi du déguisement, pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Tout l'apparat dont il s'était vêtu pour visiter le musée n'avait été qu'une mise en scène visant à intimider le conservateur. La sorcière se demandait bien pour quelles raisons Malefoy voulait rester discret à présent.

- J'ai un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, l'informa-t-il en avisant son regard suspicieux. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu te métamorphoses pour l'occasion.

Hermione saisit sa baguette avec lenteur et prit l'apparence de la femme « banale » qu'elle avait déjà revêtue lorsqu'ils étaient allés sur l'Avenue du Phénix. Le Serpentard émit un grognement d'insatisfaction en la redécouvrant ainsi, mais ne prononça pas une parole devant le regard implacable que darda Hermione sur lui. Il se contenta de tendre son bras, et une fois qu'Hermione eut refermé sa main dessus, ils transplanèrent aux abords de Pré-au-Lard.

- Où as-tu rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage.

- A la tête du Sanglier.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de faire un commentaire sur l'adéquation de la clientèle de cet établissement et de la personnalité du Serpentard et se contenta de lui expliquer la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'elle l'accompagnait.

Ils avaient à peine pénétré dans l'enceinte du village à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre qu'Hermione sentit qu'elle devait être sur ses gardes. C'était un samedi, et beaucoup de monde se pressait dans les rues. A la vue des nombreux élèves de Poudlard enthousiastes qui déambulaient dans le village, elle conclut que ce devait être pour eux la première sortie de l'année. Mais comme toujours, il y avait également beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières aux mines trop enjouées ou trop discrètes pour ne pas être suspectes. La main crispée sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de son manteau, elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre Malefoy des yeux. Tout en le suivant, elle passa au crible tous les détails qui s'offraient à elle.

Les battements de son cœur se précipitaient à chaque fois qu'un passant jetait un coup d'œil vers Malefoy, qui avançait d'un pas assuré au milieu de la foule sans un regard en arrière. Alors qu'il tournait dans la rue moins fréquentée qui menait à la Tête du Sanglier, Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil une sorcière qui regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût la direction qu'empruntait le Serpentard. Tout, dans son attitude, indiquait qu'elle était sur le point de le suivre.

Hermione força un peu l'allure et tourna dans la rue au moment où Malefoy passait la porte de la Tête du Sanglier. Elle ralentit un peu lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'établissement pour constater que la sorcière ne les avait pas suivi. Elle soupira, soulagée de ne pas voir ses impressions fondées.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis pénétra à son tour dans la taverne. Elle était aussi poussiéreuse et lugubre que dans son souvenir. Le nouveau propriétaire n'avait apparemment pas jugé utile de refaire la décoration. Elle chercha rapidement Malefoy des yeux et le vit attablé seul devant un verre crasseux. La personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous ne devait pas encore être arrivée. Elle s'installa dans un coin, à quelques tables de distance de lui et commanda une bièreaubeurre que le serveur lui amena quelques instants plus tard dans un verre où on ne distinguait pas le contenu. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne toucherait pas à sa boisson, mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas venue pour cela.

Pendant que Malefoy attendait son rendez-vous, elle détailla discrètement les clients présents dans l'établissement. A quelques mètres d'elle, il y avait un sorcier emmitouflé dans une lourde cape de voyage qui semblait à moitié endormi. De l'autre côté de la salle, deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, semblant attendre que l'autre goutte en premier son breuvage. Un peu plus loin, une sorcière à la mine pâle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil nerveux à la porte de la Taverne. Ceux-là représentaient sans aucun doute les personnes les plus suspectes dans la salle, et Hermione s'obligea à les surveiller discrètement.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme brun ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir directement en face de Malefoy. Curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se dire, Hermione se redressa subrepticement, son attention concentrée à la fois sur les deux hommes et sur les autres clients. Malheureusement, elle n'entendit pas grand-chose du début de la conversation de Malefoy, car un groupe de cinq ou six personnes arriva à ce moment-là et prit place à quelques tables d'elle dans un joyeux brouhaha. Elle maudissait l'endroit d'être aussi fréquenté ce jour-là. Les Trois Balais offraient tout de même un cadre plus apte à supporter une ambiance aussi animée que la Tête du Sanglier !

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Hermione ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle voyait juste que l'entretien de Malefoy ne se passait pas dans la bonne humeur. Le Serpentard semblait chuchoter des choses à un rythme rapide à l'homme assis en face de lui. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose des réactions de celui-ci, car il lui tournait le dos. Mais elle retint son souffle lorsque la conversation s'anima soudain. Elle pouvait entendre quelques unes des paroles qu'ils échangeaient, entrecoupées par les rires du groupe qui était à côté d'elle.

- Tu me menaces ? s'exclamait l'homme en se redressant à moitié.

- Je te donne simplement des conseils, répondait Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, le but de notre…

Un bruit de verre cassé suivit d'un grand éclat de rire venant de la table voisine empêcha Hermione d'entendre la suite. Elle lança au groupe un regard assassin qu'il ne remarqua pas. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire moins de bruit ? S'énerva-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy au moment où celui-ci glissait quelque chose sous sa cape avec un sourire satisfait à l'adresse de l'homme qui lui faisait face. La sorcière poussa un juron couvert par un nouvel éclat de rire de la table d'à côté. Elle était persuadée que l'homme venait de donner quelque chose au Serpentard, et elle avait manqué l'échange. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été distraite.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. La sorcière qu'elle avait croisée dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard venait d'entrer dans l'établissement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle et ses yeux semblèrent se poser sur Malefoy pendant une seconde de trop. Hermione la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle allait s'installer à une table. Elle remarqua que la sorcière choisissait une position où elle pouvait observer le Serpentard sans être remarquée.

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle aurait bien voulu rester passive et attendre que quelque chose se passe pouvant confirmer ses soupçons, mais les consignes étaient claires. Sa seule préoccupation devait être d'éviter à Malefoy de se faire agresser, et non d'attendre que l'occasion se présente. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Malefoy et tenta de capter son regard pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Enfin, le Serpentard daigna tourner la tête vers elle pendant une fraction de secondes et elle accrocha son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils partent sur-le-champ. Elle attendit nerveusement qu'il réagisse, espérant qu'il ait compris le message.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy se levait.

- J'espère que tu agiras mieux dans nos intérêts, maintenant, déclara-t-il à l'intention de l'homme en guise de salut.

Suite à quoi, il tourna les talons et sortit. Hermione jeta rapidement quelques Mornilles sur la table pour payer la boisson qu'elle n'avait pas touchée tout en observant la sorcière suivre des yeux le Serpentard. Elle se leva prestement et sortit à son tour de la taverne. Malefoy l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle s'assura que personne ne sortait à leur suite et saisit rapidement le bras de Malefoy avant de transplaner.

- C'était cette femme ? demanda-t-il dès qu'ils atterrirent dans le salon du Manoir.

- Oui, souffla Hermione après que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal. Elle te suivait, j'en suis certaine.

- Je me demandais si tu l'avais remarquée, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Hermione était estomaquée par cette insinuation. La croyait-il aussi inutile et inexpérimentée que cela ?

- Tu penses que je suis aveugle, ou quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Il eut l'air surpris, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Ce n'est manifestement plus le cas, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Etonnée, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il la prenait pour une véritable cruche avant aujourd'hui ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu la façon dont il l'avait traitée au début de la mission. Décidément, elle avait bien du mal à le comprendre…

Elle poussa un soupir en reportant son regard sur le sol de la pièce. Elle se figea tout à coup. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui avait changé dans ce salon, ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à discerner lorsqu'elle était arrivée ce matin-là. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle se sentait beaucoup moins oppressée dans cette pièce. Le tapis sur lequel elle avait été torturée dix ans plus tôt avait disparu.


	12. Suite de la fic

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente que je vous ai imposée sur cette histoire. Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir en connaître la suite, et que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps… trop longtemps ! Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec , je trouve son utilisation vraiment fastidieuse et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de mal à y venir. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je peine à y publier les chapitres d'Ombres et Lumières.

Mais plus que le délai, je voulais surtout m'excuser d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour écrire ce message. Parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction, et ça fait tout aussi longtemps qu'elle est déjà publiée ailleurs… Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps alors que le texte était disponible.

(Je crois, par contre, que vous serez obligés de vous enregistrer sur le site pour pouvoir accéder à la fic, dans la mesure où elle est classée en -18).

Et si ça vous plait et que vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à visiter les autres textes sur mon profil.

Rendez-vous sur hpfanfiction .org (même pseudo)


End file.
